


Feudal Diaries

by XFangHeartX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Babysitting, Birthday Cake, Chases, Chocolate, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lullabies, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Napping, Nightmares, Pampering, Plushies, Romance, Scars, flower necklaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 34,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots that have no particular order. Contains InuKag, MirSan, and may eventually have OCs.





	1. Snooze

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nothing else to do, Inuyasha decides to take a nap. Takes place during canon series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 There was the sound of the cool, gentle breeze. The scent of flower petals and grass that the wind carried. The peaceful chirping of the sparrows as they fluttered by.  
  
 If one word could best describe the atmosphere, right now, it would be..."tranquil".  
  
 Inuyasha sighed softly as he lied on the grass, his hands tucked behind his head as he snoozed. A butterfly fluttered up to his ear and perched itself onto it, its dainty wings flapping slightly as it took its moment to rest. A flick of the ear, however, and it soon flutters away to who-knows-where while Inuyasha remained undisturbed.  
  
 Strange, really. He had never really relaxed like this. Whenever he had a chance to, it was either ruined by some strange sound or a demon attempting to attack him while he slept and most of the time, he would sleep in the branches of a tree to keep out of sight. Rarely did he ever take a rest in someplace out in the open, like a meadow.  
  
 As the half-demon continued to sleep soundly, he was momentarily roused from his nap as his nose caught the scent of strawberry shampoo and rose petals. He felt something press up against his torso, causing him to open one golden yellow eye and glance down and see a familiar mane of raven hair settling down against his chest. A hand placed itself against his stomach and gently rubbed up and down, causing him to relax more as his eyes closed, once again. Slowly, Inuyasha raised his left arm out from behind his head and wrapped it around his company, his sleeve acting as both a blanket...and a shield, a soft smile creasing his lips.  
  
 Asleep or awake...he would always protect Kagome.


	2. Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo gives the girls a present. Takes place during canon series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "Hey, Kagome! Look!"  
  
 Kagome turned away from Sango, with whom she was just having a pleasant conversation with when she heard the familiar voice of Shippo calling out to her, and sure enough, the kit was running up to her while holding something behind his back. He had this big, beaming smile on his face that gave off this feeling of accomplishment. The girls chuckled as Kagome got down on her knees so she could meet Shippo at eye level.  
  
 "Yes, Shippo?" Kagome asked. "What is it?"  
  
 "Put your head down a little bit!" Shippo told her. "Please?"  
  
 Kagome chuckled before she lowered her head down, and that's when the young kit put something on her head: a ring of beautiful wildflowers of red, pink, and light blue, woven together to make a beautiful crown.  
  
 "Oh, wow!" Kagome exclaimed. "Thank you, Shippo! I feel like a princess!"  
  
 "It's gorgeous!" Sango added.  
  
 "Sango, I made one for you, too!" Shippo said as he handed one to the demon slayer, this one being made out of lilies, lilacs, and daisies. "I know how you like lilies!"  
  
 "Aww, Shippo!" Sango said as she put the crown on her head, too. "Thank you, so much!"  
  
 "You're welcome!" Shippo replied.  
  
  **Mew!**  Kirara mewled as she sat by her mistress.  
  
 "Oh, don't worry, Kirara!" the kit reassured as he put a much smaller flower crown of red posies on her head, as well. "I didn't forget you!"  
  
 "That's a nice look for you, Princess Kirara," Sango smiled while Kagome giggled. Kirara only blinked her red eyes before she began to scratch her neck with her hind paw, causing Shippo and the girls to laugh.  
  
 "Well, what's going on here?"  
  
 The girls and Shippo looked up to see Inuyasha and Miroku approach, the former folding his arms inside his sleeves, as always.  
  
 "Huh?" Inuyasha muttered as his eyes fell on Kagome. "What's that you're wearin', there?"  
  
 "It's a flower crown," Kagome replied. "Shippo made it. Isn't it pretty?"  
  
 "Uh...I guess..." Inuyasha murmured as he looked away, but failed to hide the faint blush that was appearing on his cheeks.  
  
 "You both look quite lovely with those crowns on your heads," Miroku complimented. "Especially you, Sango."  
  
 Sango squeaked slightly as she turned away, a light dusting of pink appearing on her cheeks, as well.  
  
 "Umm...thank you," she said.  
  
 **Mew!** Kirara mewled again as she sat on Sango's shoulder, causing Miroku to chuckle.  
  
 "And you, as well, Kirara," said the monk.  
  
 "Oh!" Shippo exclaimed. "I made something for you and Inuyasha, too, Miroku!"  
  
 "Oh, really?" Miroku asked.  
  
 "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "As if I'd wear such a girly thing like a flower crown!"  
  
 "Inuyasha, don't be like that!" Kagome chided as she lightly swatted his arm. "Just put it on, okay? It'll make him happy."  
  
 The half-demon grumbled under his breath, but when he saw that stern look from Kagome, he sighed as he let his arms drop to his sides in defeat.  
  
 "Fine," he muttered.  
  
 "So, what did you make for us, Shippo?" Miroku asked as he got down on his knees, allowing the young fox demon to place a longer wreath of flowers around his neck. "Oh!"  
  
 "I didn't think that you and Inuyasha would like crowns," said Shippo before he put one around Inuyasha's neck, too, "so I made you necklaces, instead."  
  
 "Well, they're still beautiful," said Miroku. "Thank you for the lovely gift, Shippo."  
  
 "Yeah, thanks," Inuyasha said as he looked at his. "I guess."  
  
 "I just wanted to make sure that you guys didn't get left out," said Shippo.  
  
 "Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Shippo," Kagome smiled.  
  
 "Yes, thank you for the lovely gifts," Sango added, causing the kit to smile...and even though he tried not to show it, Inuyasha smiled a bit, too.  
  
 "Saw that smile, tough guy," Kagome smirked.  
  
 "No, you didn't," Inuyasha glared.  
  
 "Did so."  
  
 "Did not!"  
  
 "Did so."  
  
 "Did not!!"  
  
 "Did so, infinity."  
  
 "Dammit!!"  
  
 Either way, the group moved on from the flowery meadow, crowns and necklaces in tow, but as they walked away, Kagome looked to Shippo as he sat perched on he shoulder.  
  
 "Hey, Shippo," she said. "You don't have a flower crown or a necklace."  
  
 "That's okay," the kit replied. "I didn't have enough to make one for myself, anyway."  
  
 "Hmmm..." Kagome hummed as she pursed her lips in thought, then she beamed as she looked up at her flower crown before she took it off her head and placed it around the young fox demon's neck.  
  
 "Huh?" Shippo asked. "What are you doing, Kagome?"  
  
 "I think my crown looks better on you," Kagome smiled, causing Shippo to blink at her before he smiled and nuzzled his face against the priestess's cheek while the others watched with fond smiles of their own.  
  
 "Thank you, Kagome."


	3. Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha gets the royal treatment. Takes place during canon series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 It was just another one of those days in modern-day Tokyo. Kagome was just getting home from school after saying goodbye to her friends. She had a rather tough day with make-up exams that she had to work through, but she managed it by some miracle.  
  
 And of course, while she was walking home, her friends just had to ask her about how the "two-timer" was doing, lately. Kagome was so irritated, she didn't even give them an answer. It wasn't that she didn't like them, goodness knows, but she did wish that they wouldn't pry so much. They may have been her friends, but she couldn't trust them with EVERYTHING.  
  
 She was so exhausted from school, she actually welcomed the thought of going back through the well, tomorrow.  
  
 Kagome made her way up the steps to the shrine and went around to the house before she opened the door.  
  
 "I'm home!" she called as she entered.  
  
 "Hi, Kagome!" Atsuko called back from the kitchen. "I just started making dinner! We're having chicken and cabbage dumplings!"  
  
 As Kagome headed into the living room, she was met with a rather amusing sight. There was her grandfather, Sanosuke, sitting at the table and reading his newspaper, as always...and then there was Inuyasha, lying on the couch on his right side with his hand propped up under his chin while he had a blanket draped over him while he watched the TV. The table was littered with empty instant ramen cups and a few soda cans and there was a bowl of potato chips on the table, too. Buyo was even curled up on his thigh.  
  
 Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her giggling, which caused Inuyasha's ears to twitch before he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
 "Oh, hey," he greeted.  
  
 "Hey, yourself," Kagome greeted as she walked over. "Looks like someone's been living in the lap of luxury while I was gone all day."  
  
 "Hey, I didn't ask for any of this," said Inuyasha. "Your mother's been doing all this stuff for me. Honestly, I think it's a bit much."  
  
 "Oh, come on," Kagome said as she sat on the couch with him. "I think it's sweet that Mom spoils you."  
  
 "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I ain't spoiled!"  
  
 "Says the one who's lying on the couch like he's an emperor," Kagome smirked, which caused Inuyasha to roll his eyes as he went back to watching the TV. "Come on, Inuyasha. Admit it, you like it when my Mom treats you like this."  
  
 Inuyasha didn't answer her...but he didn't deny that she was right. Even though his pride would never let him admit it, he did like it when Atsuko treated him this way. At first, he did seem a bit cautious around her, mainly due to how his life was in the past, but he could see that she was doing the things she did not out of pity, but out of genuine affection for him. It really did make the half-demon feel special.  
  
 "Well, I'd love to stay and talk," said Kagome as she got up from the couch, "but I gotta hit the books. Call me when dinner's ready."  
  
 Just as she was about to do so, however, Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her by the arm and, without a single warning, he pulled her down against the couch, causing her to yelp in surprise before she found herself wrapped in sleeves of red.  
  
 "Um...I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a slight blush.  
  
 "This is much better," Inuyasha replied, his arms carefully draped around her as he sat up with the modern-day priestess in his lap. Kagome blinked for a moment before she leaned back against his chest...and if she listened closely enough, she could hear a deep rumbling in his chest...but it wasn't a growl of irritation and anger. It was more like a pleasant purring, and upon hearing, she smiled as she felt herself relax in Inuyasha's arms, the two of them watching the TV together.  
  
 Maybe this is what she needed after such a long, hard day.  
  
 _'I guess now I'm in the lap of luxury...'_


	4. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome finds herself stalked by a creature of the night. Takes place during canon series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Kagome didn't know how she found herself in this situation, and yet here she was. She stood alone in the middle of the forest, in the dead of night, and she stupidly forgot her bow and arrows. What was she even thinking?  
  
 There was the howl of the wind...the snap of a twig somewhere nearby, which caused her to gasp as she looked to her right, yet saw nothing. A shadow blurred past her from behind, too fast for her peripheral eye to catch as she whirled around. Her heart pounded in her ribcage and her breath hitched as she clutched her hands to her chest.  
  
 As she turned around, again...she spotted them: a pair of glowing, golden yellow eyes, glaring at her through the branches.  
  
 Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine and she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
 _Run._  
  
 Turning on the very heels of her feet, she bolted, but the creature soon jumped after her in hot pursuit. The forest blurred past her eyes as she panted, and she could hear the flapping of fabric as her pursuer practically flew through the air. Kagome momentarily glanced back, but could not find the golden eyes of the creature, but as she looked ahead, she gasped as she nearly crashed into a wall of red. She skidded to a halt before she ran to her left, breaking through the trees and out into an open meadow...but not long after, something gripped her sleeve.  
  
 Kagome gasped at the sudden added weight before she found herself tumbling along the grass along with the creature and soon found herself pinned down. She was curled up in a fetal position, her tiny form being hovered over by a larger, stronger body. Her brown eyes met his golden ones, his silver hair glistening in the light of the full moon. A growl rumbled in his throat as he lowered his head, causing her to screw her eyes shut as he opened his mouth, revealing his sharp fangs...which lightly grazed her ear as he whispered...  
  
 "You're it..."  
  
 Kagome's eyes shot open...but then she snorted as a broad smile split across her face. Inuyasha chuckled as he stood up, then gently took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. She still panted, but not quite as heavily as before while the half-demon grinned.  
  
 Who knew Inuyasha liked a good game of chase?


	5. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Inuyasha's curiosity and hunger get the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

**Grrooooooooowwwwl...!  
**  
 Inuyasha groaned as he lied in the boughs of the Sacred Tree, trying to take a nap to try and pass the time...if not for the almost-constant rumbling coming from his belly.  
  
 **Grrooooooooooooowwwwl...!!  
**  
 There it was, again.  
  
 It was times like this Inuyasha cursed his demonic blood. One of the drawbacks of being a half-demon was that his body had a faster metabolism than most humans did. He had eaten almost an hour ago and now it seemed he was hungry again. Of course, it was just a plain bowl of rice, but food was food.  
  
 What he would give for a nice, steaming cup of beef-flavored instant ramen.  
  
 **Grrrrooooooooooooowwwwll...!!  
**  
 "Pipe down!" Inuyasha demanded as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I get it! You told me a thousand times, already!!"  
  
 If he could, he'd actually rip it out just to keep it from growling at him.  
  
 "Inuyasha!"  
  
 Though he tried not to show it, once he heard the familiar sound of Kagome's voice and the rattling of her bicycle wheels, Inuyasha sighed in relief.  
  
 "Finally..." he muttered as he dropped down from the tree, just as Kagome approached with her bike, carrying her overstuffed backpack on the rack.  
  
 "Hey, sorry I'm late," Kagome greeted.  
  
 "Where the hell have you been?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm starving!"  
  
 "I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. "I had some shopping to get done. Jeez, have a little patience." She slipped the backpack off. "Where are the others?"  
  
 "In the village, somewhere," Inuyasha replied.  
  
 "Well, we can't eat without them," Kagome said as she turned and headed off. "Wait here, I'll go get them."  
  
 "W-wait!" Inuyasha cried. "I don't know how to make the ninja food without your help!"  
  
 Too late. She was already gone.  
  
 "Great..." Inuyasha groaned in annoyance. "Now what am I gonna eat?" He then looked at the backpack that the girl had left behind before he shrugged his shoulders, opened it up, and began to look inside.  "I guess I'll just have those dried potatoes. I hope she got the right flavor that I like."  
  
 Pushing aside the textbooks, notepads, and other things he deemed useless, Inuyasha felt his fingers grab onto some sort of object buried beneath before he pulled out some sort of rectangular-shaped item. It was wrapped up in colorful paper and decorated with stars.  
  
 "What's this thing?" Inuyasha asked before he sniffed it, then carefully tore off the covering to reveal that the inside of it was a brown color and cut up into tiny squares. Blinking in curiosity, he sniffed it again. It didn't smell like poison (not that Kagome would ever have a reason to poison him) but it did have a bit a sweet smell, and if Inuyasha knew one thing, it's that anything that smelled sweet must taste sweet, too. This had to be food!  
  
 He looked around to check and see if Kagome was coming back with the others, but found no trace of her or his friends. Just in case, though, he decided to take his new find and eat it up in the tree. Once he was certain he was hidden from view, Inuyasha tore off a small square of the rectangle before he popped it in his mouth...and he was instantly hit with a sugary sweet taste as it melted on his tongue.  
  
 "Wow!!" he exclaimed. "Whatever this is, it's great!"  
  
 He then proceeded to eat the whole thing, greedily. It seemed, for now, his hunger was sated...or so he thought.  
  


XXX

 

 "Inuyasha, what happened?!" a worried Kagome asked as she found the half-demon lying under the Sacred Tree, moaning as he had his arms wrapped around his stomach and his mouth and fingertips stained brown.  
  
 She had just gotten back with Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara when they noticed that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. The only clue they had was the discarded foil on the grass.  
  
 Needless to say, the group never thought they'd see the day when the mighty Inuyasha was brought down by something so little as a stomachache. In fact, with how much he usually eats, he hardly had such pains, at all for as long as they've known him.  
  
 "Inuyasha, what did you eat?!" Kagome asked as she gently put her arms on his shoulders.  
  
 "Some...square thing...!" Inuyasha answered through his pain. "It was so good...but then, a while after I finished it...my stomach started hurting!"  
  
 "Square thing?" asked Kagome as she looked around, only to find nothing but the foil that was on the ground. "Wait...Inuyasha, you didn't eat the chocolate bar in my backpack, did you?!"  
  
 "Chocolate bar?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
 "What's a chocolate bar?" asked Sango while Kirara sat on her shoulder.  
  
 "Chocolate didn't come to Japan until the early 1900s," said Kagome. "It's a kind of food that's made from cacao beans and sometimes sweetened with sugar."  
  
 "It's food?!" asked Shippo in excitement.  
  
 "Yeah," Kagome nodded, "but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to have it, Shippo. Chocolate is okay for humans to eat, but it's bad for dogs! In fact, it could kill them if they eat too much!"  
  
 "What?!" Shippo questioned.  
  
 "So Inuyasha ate something poisonous?" asked Miroku. "Is he going to be all right?"  
  
 "I don't know," Kagome replied. "He's a dog demon, so I don't know if it really applies to him. Inuyasha, how do you feel? Do you feel cold or numb?"  
  
 "All I feel is the pain in my belly," Inuyasha answered, "and...a little..." He then gagged before he opened his mouth, causing the others to look away as he vomited. "Nauseous."  
  
 "I think you should get some rest," said Kagome. "You think you can walk?"  
  
 "...I...I can try," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed at the tree trunk for leverage and shakily got to his feet, then allowed Kagome to put his arm over her shoulders while holding him against her side.  
  
 "Miroku, help me," Kagome said.  
  
 "Of course," Miroku nodded as he put Inuyasha's other arm over his shoulders before they proceeded to take him to Kaede's hut.  
  


XXX

 

 Inuyasha felt miserable. His stomach was still churning from the chocolate and Kagome had put a damp cloth over his forehead in case he got a fever. All he could do was lie on the futon, tucked under the covers while the young priestess tended to him.  
  
 "How do you feel?" Kagome asked. "A little better?"  
  
 "Yeah..." Inuyasha answered. "Sesshomaru's poison is worse than this."  
  
 "You really shouldn't be such a glutton, Inuyasha," Shippo said while eating some manjuu buns.  
  
 "Like you have room to talk," Inuyasha glared, but then moaned as he felt his stomach cramping again. "Ohh, jeez...!"  
  
 "The poor thing," Sango said while Kirara mewled.  
  
 "I guess even half-demons get bellyaches," said Miroku.  
  
 "Rrgh...shut up...!" Inuyasha hissed, but then let out another moan.  
  
 "I think he'll be okay," Kagome said. "He only ate that one chocolate bar that I brought. If he had eaten about half his weight in chocolate or even more, then he'd probably be in trouble. He should feel better by tonight or tomorrow. Until then, he shouldn't eat anything else, just to be on the safe side."  
  
 "That's fine," Inuyasha spoke. "I don't have much of an appetite, right now."  
  
 Kagome smiled as she gently stroked Inuyasha's hair, then got up to leave with the others.  
  
 "Wait," Inuyasha said. "Kagome...please stay...please?"  
  
 Kagome blinked at him for a moment before she smiled at him, tenderly before she sat down on her knees.  
  
 "I'm not going anywhere," she said, causing Inuyasha to smile back at her.  
  
 One thing was for sure: Inuyasha was NEVER going to touch chocolate, again.


	6. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious young Inuyasha asks his mother a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "Mother? What was my Father like?"  
  
 Izayoi stopped and turned to face her son, who blinked up at her curiously with the very same golden eyes that he had inherited from his father, along with his silvery-white hair. The two stood by the lotus pond where they always took their walks during the day, their reflections rippling gently on the water's surface as the lotus flowers drifted by.  
  
 "Inuyasha," Izayoi said. "What brought this up, all of a sudden?"  
  
 "I'm...I'm just curious," Inuyasha replied...but the way his ears pinned back and his darted away from her face, Izayoi instantly knew that he was lying.  
  
 "Inuyasha, what really brought this up?" Izayoi asked. "Tell me the truth."  
  
 Inuyasha stared up at his mother before he heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
 "I...I heard some people talking in the village," he answered. "I heard them...talking about you."  
  
 "...Is that so?" Izayoi asked.  
  
 "I heard them say that Father never really loved you," Inuyasha conveyed. "That...he forced you to have me."  
  
 Izayoi tried not to show it, but she could feel her anger welling up inside her very being. She didn't mind the insults toward her, but insulting Inuyasha or her demon lover, who died to ensure that she and her son lived was enough to get her blood boiling. If she could, she would give those stuffy nobles a piece of her mind. Instead, she sighed quietly as she approached Inuyasha, sat down on her knees, and opened her arms, allowing him to approach her before she wrapped her arms around him, lovingly.  
  
 "That's not true," Izayoi said. "Your father was nothing like that."  
  
 "Well...what was he like, then?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Hmm...let me see," Izayoi mused as she looked up at the sky. "Well...your father was a great demon. He was very powerful and very fierce...but also very kind and very brave."  
  
 "Really?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
 "Yes," Izayoi nodded. "In fact, if it weren't for him, you and I wouldn't even be here, right now, Inuyasha. Your father gave up his life to protect us both. Remember that."  
  
 Inuyasha blinked at his mother before he looked down at his reflection in the pond.  
  
 "...Do you think that...I'll be as great as him, one day?" he asked.  
  
 A pause...but then Izayoi tightened her embrace on her son and nuzzled her face against his cheek.  
  
 "Of course," she said. "I believe you'll be just as great as your father, Inuyasha...and if he were, right now...I'm sure he'd be proud of you."  
  
 Inuyasha smiled as he turned around and hugged his mother, who chuckled warmly before she gave him a loving kiss on the top of his head, right between his ears, and up in the sky, the clouds made a formation of a large dog, standing proudly as it watched the two from the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tender moment between little Inuyasha and his mommy. ^^
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna in a corner and cry.


	7. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A momentary stop at a village gives a moment of reprieve for Miroku and Sango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 It seemed to be the usual routine. Inuyasha and friends had been traveling for quite some time now when they came across a village. At first, Inuyasha insisted that they just pass through, but Kagome, on the other hand, was tired from all the walking and bike-riding she had been doing, and the others shared her sentiment.  
  
 "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "You weak humans, always complaining about your feet hurting and whatnot."  
  
 Deciding that there was no use fighting, the group decided to stop here and rest for the day, then continue on their journey tomorrow. As they looked for an inn to stay the night, Sango saw a small band of men, playing musical instruments. The demon slayer smiled as she felt her toes instinctively tap to the rhythm. It reminded her of the days back in the Demon Slayer Village when her family and comrades had all come back from a successful extermination and would celebrate with a giant bonfire party.  
  
 Before she even realized it, Sango found herself twirling around to the music, giggling like she was a little girl. Kirara mewed as she jumped about her mistress' feet, being careful not to trip her up. It was almost as if she had also become a part of the dance, and it made the villagers that had gathered around laugh, among them being Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku. Kagome and Shippo stared in awe at Sango's dancing and even Inuyasha seemed impressed, crossing his arms inside his sleeves and giving a smirk. As for Miroku...his eyes held a kind of fondness as he watched Sango, who began to gesture for other villagers to join her in the dance.  
  
 First, it was just one little girl, then it was her older sister, followed by two young men and even an older man with a shaggy beard. Before they knew it, almost ten people had joined the dance, already. The villagers began to clap their hands as the dance went on, everyone twirling, jumping, and kicking their legs. That's when Sango gestured for Miroku to join in, although the monk simply waved his hand and shook his head no, but Kagome only rolled her eyes.  
  
 "Don't be so coy!" she said.  
  
 "Yeah, Miroku, get in there!" exclaimed Shippo.  
  
 "Uh...I don't think I should-" Miroku started.  
  
 "Shut up and dance with her, stupid," Inuyasha interjected as he roughly pushed the unsuspecting monk into the dancing crowd, causing him to glare at the half-demon before he was grabbed by the hand by a rather stout woman. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all laughed while Kirara took this moment to jump onto the priestess' shoulder. Dancing was fun for the nekomata, but she'd rather watch.  
  
 The music got livelier as Sango and Miroku skipped and whirled around, at one point seeming to join together, but they were quickly pulled away by different dance partners, just as they reached out for each other. Though they did smile, they only did it to hide their momentary disappointment. Despite that, Kagome laughed as she clapped her hands to the music while Shippo merrily shuffled his feet. Inuyasha just watched...even though he was tapping his foot to the rhythm.  
  
 Just as the music was beginning to reach its apex, Sango closed her eyes as she spun around, faster and faster...until something caught her and the music stopped. As Sango opened her eyes, she gasped silently as she found herself in Miroku's arms. The monk blinked at her for a moment before he smiled at her, causing her cheeks to turn a bright red as she looked away.  
  
 "You...you dance quite fluidly," Miroku spoke, causing the slayer to look up at him with a soft smile.  
  
 "Thank you," Sango replied.  
  
 "Aww~!" Kagome cooed. "So cute!"  
  
 "Heh...he really puts it on, huh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "That dog," Shippo smirked, which caused the half-demon to clear his throat. "Oh! N-not you, Inuyasha! Miroku!"  
  
 "Keh...that's what I thought," Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
  _'Way to go, Sango...'_  Kirara thought to herself, a pleased look in her red eyes...until she could see the monk's right hand reach up to Sango's rear, which caused her ears to droop while Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo all had looks of dread.  
  
 "Oh, not again..." Kagome bemoaned.  
  
 "I can't look," Shippo mumbled as he covered his eyes.  
  
 "3...2...1..." Inuyasha counted down.  
  
 "YOU DIRTY MONK!!!"  
  


**WHAP!!!**

 

 "OUCH!!!"  
  


XXX

 

 That night, the gang all spent the night in the inn...the only difference was that Miroku was sleeping alone...with a red palm mark on his face.  
  
 "Serves you right," Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head. "Seriously, man, do you lack self-control of any kind?"  
  
 Miroku only sighed as he rubbed his stinging cheek.  
  
 "I told you I didn't want to dance," he said.  
  
 "Whatever," Inuyasha said as he held the Tetsusaiga in the crook of his elbow and shut his eyes. "Goodnight, man."  
  
 "Goodnight," Miroku replied...as a warm smile creased his lips.  
  
 _'...It really was a nice dance, though...'  
_  
 As for Sango, she huffed as she laid down on her futon with Kirara getting ready to curl up beside her. Shippo was already sleeping on Kagome's futon, a sliver of drool escaping his lips.  
  
 "I'm sorry about what happened, Sango," said Kagome, who had gotten dressed in her pajamas.  
  
 "Why are you apologizing?" Sango asked as she sat down. "It's not your fault Miroku totally ruined that moment." She sighed as she lied on the futon. "Anyway, goodnight, Kagome."  
  
 "Goodnight, Sango," Kagome replied as she lied down, too. As the girls were preparing to sleep, though, Sango suddenly giggled, softly.  
  
 _'...It really was a nice dance, though...'_


	8. Brushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagome gives Inuyasha a little pampering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "Ahh...that feels really nice, Kagome."  
  
 "I'm glad you like it, Shippo!"  
  
 Shippo sighed pleasantly as Kagome gently brushed his reddish-orange hair, which had been let down to reveal that was quite long, at least down to his shoulder blades. Kagome chuckled as she continued brushing the young kit's hair with her hairbrush while holding him in her lap. She had to admit, she was afraid that he'd fidget, but he was surprisingly well-behaved.  
  
 "What are you two doing over here?"  
  
 Kagome glanced back to see Inuyasha approach.  
  
 "Hi, Inuyasha!" Shippo greeted. "Do you wanna get your hair brushed, too?"  
  
 "My...hair brushed?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
 "Yeah! It's fun!" Shippo replied. "It feels so nice and your hair looks so smooth and shiny afterwards!"  
  
 "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "As if I need it..."  
  
 "You know, Inuyasha," Kagome began, "your hair does look like it could use a brushing."  
  
 "What?!" Inuyasha questioned. "Why would I need my hair brushed?!"  
  
 "Well, Inuyasha, no offense," Kagome began, "but...it looks tangled in some parts. I know that it's so long, it must take a lot of work."  
  
 "You sound like that hair-obsessed maniac, Yura," Inuyasha glared.  
  
 "Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Please?"  
  
 Inuyasha only rolled his eyes...but then cast his eyes downward in contemplation. It was true, it had been quite some time since he had his hair brushed and it was a little tangled in some parts. Of course, he didn't think he needed to brush it so much, mostly because nobody really said anything about it before, so he just let it be.  
  
 Maybe, just this once, it wouldn't hurt.  
  
 "...Fine," the half-demon said. "But just once, okay?"  
  
 "Great!" Kagome replied, prompting Shippo to jump out of her lap. The priestess gestured Inuyasha to come closer, allowing him to huff before he plopped down on his haunches with his back turned to her. Soon, Kagome grabbed a handful of his silvery-white locks and began to pull the brush down, and at first, the bristles seemed to glide down easily until she hit a knot, causing Inuyasha to grunt.  
  
 "Hey!" he snapped. "That hurts!"  
  
 "Sorry, there's a knot here," said Kagome. "Looks like a big one, too. I just need to keep brushing it out." She then began to brush down again.  
  
 "Ouch!" cried Inuyasha.  
  
 "...I didn't even touch it," Kagome deadpanned.  
  
 "Oh," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
 "What a baby..." Shippo said, which prompted Inuyasha to bop him on the head. "OUCH! Hey, what was that for?!"  
  
 "Now who's the baby?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
 "Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone!" Kagome scolded. "And Shippo, don't patronize Inuyasha, either!"  
  
 Both canid-like demons only groaned and pouted while Kagome continued to work out the kink in Inuyasha's hair. After a while, she managed to get it untangled and brushing it became a little easier than before. She did find a few more knots, but not as bad as the first one. They came out pretty easily.  
  
 As Kagome kept brushing Inuyasha's hair, she could've sworn she heard a soft, deep rumbling coming from him and his ears sagged. As she looked over his shoulder, she smiled as she saw a pleasant grin on his face. Chuckling softly to herself, Kagome smiled as she kept brushing his hair from top to bottom. She even remembered to get the two forelocks on the sides of his faces.  
  
 "...Okay, Inuyasha," she said. "All done."  
  
 No answer.  
  
 "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, and this time, she got a mildly loud snore in response. Inuyasha's head drooped as he slumped forward with his eyes closed. Kagome and Shippo blinked at him in astonishment before they looked to each other, then they both covered their mouths as they giggled.  
  
 Deciding that waking him would be unwise (since they knew how he was when his nap was disturbed), the two walked away...leaving him to sleepily flop back on the grass, still snoring.  
  


XXX

  
 "Uhhh...Kagome?"  
  
 Kagome glanced over her shoulder, only to gape in surprise when she saw Inuyasha...his hair frazzled with blades of grass stuck in it.  
  
 "...You think you can brush my hair again?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 A pause...but then Kagome soon burst into laughter...and in spite of himself, Inuyasha soon joined her.


	9. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Inuyasha finds a stray puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 It all started one late afternoon while the group was out camping. Inuyasha was coming back from hunting something for the others to eat for lunch: a wild boar. As he was making his way back to the camp with his catch slung over his shoulder, he suddenly stopped as he heard a small whimpering sound coming from somewhere.  
  
 Pushing apart some shrubbery, Inuyasha soon found the source: a small, skinny, white puppy, its fur smudged with dirt and dried blood- and he knew it was the latter due to the scent- holding his left front paw above the ground. It had two pointy ears and a curled tail that started wagging back and forth the moment it saw Inuyasha. The half-demon blinked before he looked around, yet saw no sign of humans around, and judging by the pup's reaction to him, it looked like it had enough time to interact with humans...either that or he just thought he was another dog. The little one was probably abandoned and left to fend for itself. It was a common occurrence in these times, really.  
  
 Inuyasha approached the puppy, who limped up to him while panting excitedly as the half-demon sat down on his haunches. Taking a closer look, he surmised that the puppy had to be at least a few weeks old. It probably was weaned off its mother's milk, too early.  
  
 **Grrrrrwwl...!  
**  
 Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard that growl...and it wasn't coming from the puppy's mouth.  
  
 "Hmph..." he huffed in contemplation before he glanced over at the boar on his shoulder, then down at the puppy, who wagged its tail at him.  
  
 Deciding that his friends wouldn't eat that much meat, anyway, Inuyasha tore off a strip of flesh from the boar before he held it out to the pup, who attempted to bite and tear at it, but it only growled and whimpered weakly before it sat back down.  
  
 Inuyasha harrumphed before he gently pried the puppy's mouth open with his thumb and saw that the little one still had its milk teeth. Sharp, they might be, but not quite enough to chew meat, yet. Inuyasha looked at the strip of meat in his hand before sighing resignation and shoving the whole thing in his mouth.  
  
 He couldn't remember the last time he ate raw meat like this...and now he also remembered why he stopped. It was like chewing on a piece of rubber...a piece of bloody rubber, to be more precise. The coppery taste of the boar's blood didn't help. It was actually because of this that he wanted to gag more than swallow.  
  
 After chewing on the meat for a good 30 seconds, Inuyasha spat the meat back out in his hand and dropped it on the ground, where the puppy soon began to feast. Inuyasha smiled, satisfied that the pup was finally eating.  
  
 "Inuyasha~!" Kagome's voice called out.  
  
 "Oh, jeez!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he grabbed the boar. "I almost forgot..." He then looked back at the puppy, who blinked at him as it ate its food.  
  
 "...I'll see you later, little guy, okay?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 The puppy barked in response before it went back to its meal, prompting Inuyasha to smile as he headed off, and not a moment too soon, for he saw Kagome rounding the bend.  
  
 "There you are," she said as he approached her. "What took you so long? I was starting to worry about you."  
  
 "Sorry, I got a little sidetracked," Inuyasha replied as he walked ahead of her. "Anyway, I'm starving."  
  
 "When are you not?" Kagome asked with a little chuckle as she followed him.  
  


XXX

  
 "So, wait...you wanna show us something?"  
  
 "Yeah, and whatever you do, don't crowd him."  
  
 "Him?"  
  
 Inuyasha led Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara to the shrubs from the other day. As he parted the foliage, he was soon greeted by a happy bark as the puppy ran up and pawed at his leg. At first sight of him, Kagome and Sango instantly cooed.  
  
 "So cute~!" they exclaimed.  
  
 "So you found yourself a little friend, have you?" Miroku asked.  
  
 "So this is what you've been up to for the past few days!" said Kagome as she squat down to the puppy's height level, allowing him to sniff her fingers before he licked them.  
  
 "Does he have a name?" asked Shippo while he sat on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
 "Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "His name's Shosha."  
  
 "Shosha," Kagome repeated. "That means 'winner', doesn't it?"  
  
 "That's a pretty strong-sounding name," Sango said as the puppy went up to her, next.  
  
 "Well, of course, it is!" Inuyasha boasted. "For someone pretty small, he's a fighter!"  
  
 Kirara mewed as she blinked at Shosha, who sniffed her before going into a playful bow, initiating a game of chase as the two ran around, causing the others to laugh.  
  
 "Aww, come here, little guy," said Miroku as he picked Shosha up. "Let me get a good look at you."  
  
 However, the next thing he knew, the monk got a face full of urine, causing him to sputter and cough while the others laughed even more...especially Inuyasha.  
  


XXX

 

 Shosha growled as he glared up at his foe: a large gray wolf. It came after sniffing out the rabbit that Inuyasha had caught and killed for him. He figured that the rabbit's meat was already so soft and tender, that Shosha would have no problem chewing it. However, the wolf had followed the scent of the rabbit's blood and now, it seemed that it was about to eat not only the rabbit, but the puppy, too.  
  
 The wolf growled as it began to advance while Shosha stood his ground...but then, the wolf suddenly stopped in its track before it began to back away, whimpering with its tail tucked between its legs...for Inuyasha was standing behind Shosha, his arms crossed inside his sleeves and his ears flattened against his head as he growled. The wolf turned and ran off, yowling in defeat while Shosha barked after it before he went to eat his rabbit, but as he turned, he saw Inuyasha, who chuckled as he reached down to pet him.  
  
 "Good boy, Shosha," he praised. "You sure showed that wolf who's boss."  
  
 Shosha whimpered pleasantly as Inuyasha gently stroked his fur.  
  


XXX

 

 "A wolf tried to attack him, the other day?" Kagome asked as she stood near the well.  
  
 "Yeah," Inuyasha replied.  
  
 "...Inuyasha," Kagome said with mild concern, "don't you think you should bring Shosha to the village? At least he'll be safer here than in the forest."  
  
 "I tried that already," said Inuyasha. "He acts like he doesn't wanna leave that place. I mean, I can kinda see why...it's the only home he's ever known. He feels safer there. Besides, nothing will happen to him as long as I keep visiting him."  
  
 "...If you say so," Kagome said. "Well, I better get going. I've got a big math exam today. I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
 "Just don't make me wait too long," said Inuyasha. "And remember-"  
  
 "I won't forget your favorite instant noodles, I promise," said Kagome. "Bye, Inuyasha!" With that, she hopped over the edge of the well and disappeared, heading back to her own time.  
  
 As Inuyasha turned to head back to the village, there was a gust of wind coming from the south, causing him to look back and see a large cluster of gray clouds.  
  
 "Hmm..." he hummed. "I guess we'll be in for some rain."  
  
 For some reason, he could feel a tinge of worry beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.  
  


XXX

 

 The rain came down hard and fast, forcing everyone in the village indoors. The wind blew wildly as the rain fell in torrents, and Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo had all gathered inside Kaede's hut, sitting around the fire pit to keep warm. There was a loud boom of thunder that caused Shippo to shriek as he jumped into Sango's lap, which prompted the demon slayer to gently pet his head.  
  
 "I hate it when Kagome's not here," said Shippo, "especially during a storm like this!"  
  
 "I'm sure the storm will let up, soon," said Sango.  
  
 "Although I'm wondering where Inuyasha is," Miroku mused. "He usually avoids weather like this."  
  
 "Yeah, I agree," said Sango. "He just ran off toward the forest and he hasn't come back...I hope he's okay."  
  
 Just then, they heard the sound of footsteps approaching the hut...rapid footsteps at that. As the straw flap in the door opened, the group gasped upon seeing Inuyasha, sopping wet and panting like he had run a marathon...and he seemed to be holding something.  
  
 "Inuyasha, were you out in the rain?!" Sango asked in shock.  
  
 "Save it!" Inuyasha shouted. "Put more logs on the fire and get me some blankets!!"  
  
 "What's your problem?!" Shippo asked. "You don't have to boss us around to get you your blankets-"  
  
 "I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT ME, RUNT!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he moved his hand away, revealing a shivering Shosha, which caused the group to gasp.  
  
 "Oh, no!" Sango cried. "Quick! Get more logs!"  
  
 "I-I'll get the blankets!!" Miroku exclaimed as he ran off.  
  
 "I'll help!" Shippo added as he followed after the monk.  
  
 Soon, there were more logs put on the fire, and Inuyasha was sitting in front of it as he held Shosha, who was wrapped up in a blanket and whimpering from the cold. Sango went up to the half-demon and wrapped a blanket around him, too, then quietly patted his shoulder as a way to give encouragement. Even Kirara gave a worried mewl as she looked at the pup, who weakly opened his eyes and blinked up at Inuyasha, who stared down at him before giving him a smile.  
  
 "You'll be okay," he said. "You're a fighter...you'll make it."  
  
 Shosha seemed to smile at the half-demon...before he quietly closed his eyes.  
  
 "Yeah...you'll be okay, won't you, Shosha?" Inuyasha asked...but this time, he got no reaction. "...Shosha?" He then gently shook the puppy...and still, nothing.  
  
 "...Oh, no..."  
  


XXX

 

 Inuyasha stood before the small mound of dirt in front of the tree. There had been a small bouquet of flowers put down on top of it, too, and a rock with Shosha's name carved into it. As he stood before the grave, his ear twitched upon hearing footsteps approach...but he didn't turn to see who it was. He could tell right away who it was as he felt a hand gently placed on his left arm.  
  
 "Hey," Kagome greeted, solemnly. "Miroku told me what happened. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha..."  
  
 "Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, weakly. "It's...it's not like it's not common...dogs die almost all the time, right?"  
  
 "...Yeah," Kagome replied.  
  
 "...I...I thought if I gave him a strong-sounding name," Inuyasha began, "then...maybe he could pull through anything."  
  
 Kagome sighed quietly...until she heard a small sniffle, which caused her to look up at Inuyasha...who had tears streaking down his face.  
  
 "...Oh, Inuyasha...!" Kagome whispered as she hugged him, which prompted him to put an arm around her as tears fell from her eyes, too.  
  
 "...I...I did take good care of him, though...didn't I?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 Kagome smiled as she wiped her eyes.  
  
 "Of course, you did," she said. "You did what you could...and I'm sure Shosha was very happy to have you for a friend before he died."  
  
 "...I hope so," Inuyasha whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, no one said they all could be happy. :(


	10. Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which most of Kagome's old childhood toys go missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 It was the strangest thing. Kagome was up in the attic of the house, looking for some old toys that she was going to give away to charity. Just some little plush toys like stuffed dogs, teddy bears, plush cats, etc. However, when she went to the box they were put in, she found, to her utter bewilderment, that they were all gone. Just the empty box was left.  
  
 How did so many plush toys disappear? There was no way someone snuck in and grabbed them all. After all, who'd sneak in and steal a bunch of stuffed animals?  
  
 When Kagome told her mother about the missing plush toys, that's when she heard something rather bizarre. According to Atsuko, Inuyasha actually came to visit while Kagome was still out with her friends, last week, but he didn't stay long to wait for her to come back as he usually does. He explored the house for a little bit, but then he left about an hour before Kagome came back home. Even stranger, when Atsuko was sweeping the shrine grounds, she actually did find one of Kagome's old teddy bears near the well house.  
  
 Kagome didn't understand it. What would Inuyasha want with a bunch of plush toys?  
  
 It wasn't that she believed her mother, but this? This was something she had to see for herself.  
  
 So, Kagome headed to the well house and jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, traveling back to the Feudal Era, and when she got there, the first thing she got was a hug from an excited Shippo, which, of course, she eagerly returned.  
  
 "You're back!" the kit exclaimed. "Did you bring me any snacks, Kagome?"  
  
 "Huh?" Kagome asked. "Oh! No, Shippo, I'm sorry. I didn't bring any snacks, today."  
  
 "Aww," Shippo pouted.  
  
 "Actually, Shippo, I do need your help with something, though," Kagome said. "Have you seen Inuyasha, by any chance?"  
  
 "Inuyasha?" Shippo repeated. "I think I saw him going into the forest."  
  
 "Perfect," Kagome said as she headed off into Inuyasha's Forest, remembering to her bow and arrows with her, just in case.  
  
 "Why?" Shippo asked as he soon jumped onto her shoulder. "Is he in trouble or something? You're not mad at him again, are you?"  
  
 "No, Shippo, I just need to ask him something," Kagome replied as she walked into the forest and began to call out for the half-demon. Surely, he could hear her voice from a mile away. Shippo even joined in calling out with her, and yet they got no response. At first, they thought that maybe he might have gone back to the village without knowing they were there, but Kagome soon tensed up, sensing the half-demon's demonic aura.  
  
 He was close. Very close.  
  
 When Kagome parted the bushes to peek...she just couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Inuyasha, sitting in the branches of a hollow tree, cradling something in his arms, and when she got a closer look, she was exactly what it was: one of her old plush bunnies. It was a white one with a cute little pink bow on its right ear and brown buttons for eyes. It was actually a present for her 9th birthday.  
  
 What really got to her, though, was the Inuyasha was holding it. He held it so gently in his arms as if he was cradling a newborn baby while sniffing its white plush, and he had this sweet smile on his face, too.  
  
 Unable to hold back any longer, Kagome let out the loudest squeal she had ever made in her whole life, causing Inuyasha to look down and see her and Shippo. Gasping in shock and his face turning red, he forgot about keeping his balance and fell down from the tree, landing in a pile of leaves with a loud THUD!!  
  
 "Oh! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran up to help him up. "Are you okay?!"  
  
 "Nothing hurts," Inuyasha grumbled as he rubbed his head with one hand and held the bunny in the other, "well...except maybe my pride."  
  
 "Since when did you start playing with baby toys?" Shippo asked with a snicker, only to gain a bump on the head from Inuyasha's fist, not three seconds later. "OW!!"  
  
 "I ain't a baby, got it?!" Inuyasha questioned with a growl.  
  
 "Umm...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Why do you have one of my old plush toys?"  
  
 Inuyasha's eyes widened before he glanced down at the stuffed rabbit in his hand, his face turning redder and redder. Even the tips of his ears were red.  
  
 "Umm...I...I didn't take just one," he muttered before he stepped away from the tree, revealing a large hole inside the trunk. Kagome looked inside, and sure enough, there were all her old stuffed animals: teddy bears, plush puppies, stuffed cats, plush bunny rabbits, and even a plush hedgehog. They were all smudged with dirt, but other than, they didn't have so much as a mark on them.  
  
 "Wow! Look at them all!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
 "Yeah, I know, th-there's a lot of them," Inuyasha stammered, still flustered. "Y-you better not tell anybody!"  
  
 "Umm...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Why do you have all my old stuffed animals?"  
  
 Inuyasha gulped, sweat dripping off his brow and his lips pursed in a pout, but Kagome only gave him a sweet, reassuring smile, showing that she wasn't angry.  
  
 "...I...I took them because..." Inuyasha started, only to swallow, again. "I...I took them...because...they...they...umm..."  
  
 "They...what?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "...They have your scent, okay?!" Inuyasha blurted out. "I took them because they have your scent!" He then sighed. "I...I didn't mean to take them all...but...I came to your home to see you...but when I got there, you weren't around and...I...I got a little lonely."  
  
 Kagome's eyes softened, but she tried not to make it seem like she was pitying him. She had to admit, though, it did break her heart a bit to know that he got lonesome whenever she wasn't around.  
  
 "So...I decided to maybe look around your house for a while," Inuyasha continued, "just to try and take my mind off things, and...I went into the attic and I found a box and...your scent was a little faded, but I could still smell it coming from inside, so I opened the box and...I found all these stuffed animals...and...well...smelling your scent coming from them made me feel a little better, so...I took them." He rubbed his arms and shuffled his feet in a guilty manner. "I'm sorry...I know I should've asked, but...I just couldn't help it."  
  
 "...I'm not mad, y'know," Kagome said, still wearing that same sweet smile. "Honestly, I was gonna get rid of them, anyway."  
  
 "You were?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Yeah," Kagome replied. "I was gonna donate them to charity."  
  
 "Charity?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
 "It's when you give something to someone who's less fortunate than you," Kagome replied.  
  
 "Oh," Inuyasha realized before he looked inside the hollow tree, then glanced at Shippo, who blinked at him in perplexity.  
  
 "What?" Shippo asked, causing Inuyasha to smile before he reached inside the tree and pulled out a black teddy with brown paws and a blue bow.  
  
 "Here, Shippo," said the half-demon. "You want one?"  
  
 "Really?!" Shippo asked in delight before he took the bear in his arms. "Wow! Thanks, Inuyasha!" He then jumped off Kagome's shoulder and ran off toward the village. "I'm gonna show Miroku and Sango, now!"  
  
 "Don't tell them you got it from me, got that?!" Inuyasha yelled after him while Kagome chuckled and took his hand into her own.  
  
 "Come on," she said. "Let's head back."  
  
 "Uh...yeah," Inuyasha replied as they began to walk back to the village, together. As they did, Inuyasha gently squeezed Kagome's fingers as he glanced at her...then he pulled her closer to him, causing her to gasp slightly as she felt her face being pressed against his chest, where she could feel and hear a deep rumble as he wrapped his arms around her, his nose buried deep in her charcoal hair as he took in a deep inhale, then sighed.  
  
 "...Hugging those toys is nice and all," he whispered, "but...I still prefer to hug you, more."  
  
 Kagome blushed a deep red upon hearing that...but then she smiled as she returned his embrace.


	11. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome are completely opposite from each other. Part of InuKag Week on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 If anybody who didn't know Inuyasha and Kagome for very long saw them, one would think to themselves...how could two people so different from each other be attracted to each other so much?  
  
 He was a gruff, impulsive, and brash half-demon with a harsh tongue and a wicked temper. His clawed fingertips were calloused over from the many fights that he had endured from a life on the run. He had no manners and was quick to say things bluntly. He'd sit on his haunches and scratch at his ear like a dog. Whenever he could, the first thing he'd do is attempt to get an argument with her.  
  
 She was a sweet, kind, and gentle priestess. Sure, her outfit seemed strange, but she was no demon. She was tender and helpful, not to mention forgiving. She was certainly smart, too, at least enough to know about certain medicines and which ones would be better for healing wounds (which she seemed to do a lot for the half-demon). She was polite and courteous and was quick to reprimand the half-demon to remember his manners.  
  
 Of course, she also had a bit of a temper, which he always seemed to bring out. The two would argue for a while and then go about the day not speaking to each other. At first, one might think they wouldn't really have the sense to speak to each other...until they see the sad and lonely looks in their eyes, and suddenly, one can't help but feel their hearts go out to the pair. Their companions try and think of ways to cheer them up until they eventually decide to talk to each other.  
  
 They laugh and suddenly it's like they forget what they were mad at each other about in the first place...and then they hug.  
  
 One might never know how two people completely different from each other could ever be so drawn to one another...but they do say that opposites attract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's short, but it's the best I could come up with. I'm pretty proud of it. :)


	12. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- In which Inuyasha realizes that Kagome was the first real friend he ever had. Part of InuKag Week on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> A/N: This takes place during my Inuyasha novelization, Bonds Through Time, particularly chapter 15, "Human Nature", sort of told from Inuyasha's perspective.

 Inuyasha sat on the grassy hill overlooking the village, watching the orange sky as the wind blew softly. The villagers were heading into the village for the night after the recent attack from a kamaitachi demon that was powered up by a jewel shard. Even though he and Kagome went through the trouble of killing that thing and saving that old man (what was his name? Shinichi?), he could see the one thing that made him realize he would never be accepted: he could still see the fear in the old man's eyes...not just him, but others, too.  
  
 The old timer's grandson did stand up for the half-demon and tried to get him to apologize, but Inuyasha refused the apology...not if it was going to be forced.  
  
 Why should humans apologize, anyway? He was a half-demon...and humans were just afraid of demons, in general. They had every right to be. He attacked their village, 50 years ago...stole the Sacred Jewel from the shrine. Even the villagers that weren't even born back then feared him because that's what they had been taught to do.  
  
 It was human nature...that's all there was to it.  
  
 So imagine his surprise when Kagome came and sat with him. He scoffed at her naive thinking when she said that she wasn't afraid of him. How could she not be afraid of him? After all, he did attack her...some part of her must still hold a grudge against him for that...right?  
  
 "You may not be afraid of me, now," he told her, "but you will, one day...it's only natural."  
  
 Of course, it was natural. What human wasn't afraid of a demon, let alone a half-demon? He wouldn't blame her if she really was afraid.  
  
 "No matter what you say...no matter what anyone says...I'll never be afraid of you...I promise you that, okay?"  
  
 Yeah, right. She was lying right through her teeth, he knew it.  
  
 "And why wouldn't you be afraid of me? Give me one good reason why."  
  
 And there it was again: that same warm smile that somehow made him feel calm.  
  
 "...I already told you. You're my friend, Inuyasha...that's all the reason I need."  
  
 ...There it was, again. That was the second time she called him that word..."friend". He didn't know why, but that word always made him get this fluttery feeling in his stomach. It was kind of annoying, but at the same time...he liked it. As if that wasn't shocking enough, she actually put a hand on his shoulder without any hesitation...and she was wearing that smile, again. The kind of smile that his mother would give him...not the kind that humans would give him if they were about to do something cruel or malicious.  
  
 Maybe all this time... _he_ was the one who was afraid. Afraid of her rejection...but instead, she readily accepted him. Every part of him...even the demonic parts.  
  
 Maybe...just this once...he could accept her, too.  
  
 Without even realizing it, he placed his hand over her own, not looking her in the eye all the while. He was hesitant, yes...perhaps afraid that she'd pull away...but she didn't, and when she didn't, he felt oddly relieved.  
  
 Was this what it was like? Was this what it meant...to have someone who actually trusted you? To accept you for who you really are?  
  
 Giving a small sigh, Inuyasha looked up at the sunset.  
  
  _'...Thank you, Kagome...I never had a friend like you...'_


	13. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha has a nightmare. Takes place after episode 52.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 It was quiet, that night in the forest. The stars twinkled softly in the sky...but their light was dim without the light of the moon, which hung invisibly in the sky. The only things illuminating the forest were the smoldering embers of the campfire that the group had doused out before going to sleep.  
  
 Kagome lied in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up in her arms, Sango was lying against a transformed Kirara, and Miroku leaned back against a tree...just like Inuyasha, his hair now a sleek black, his mouth without fangs, his claws now blunted, and his dog ears gone. The Tetsusaiga, though useless in his current state, was held against his shoulder, as always when he was asleep. As he slept, his brow suddenly furrowed and he let out a small grunt as he turned to his side.  
  
 "Urrgh...ugh...! N...no...! No...stop it...!!"  
  
 Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Inuyasha, who groaned as he threw his head about in his sleep. Immediately, her eyes softened with sadness before she crawled out of her sleeping bag, her pajamas protecting her from the chill of the night air. Then, she wrapped her arms around him as he let out short, labored breaths, sweat trickling down his face as she leaned on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. With a startled gasp, his eyes soon shot open and darted about.  
  
 "K...Kagome...?" he asked.  
  
 "I'm right here," Kagome whispered, causing him to sigh before he leaned against her, causing her to smile softly.  
  
 She didn't have to ask him what it was that plagued his dreams...she already knew. It had been about 3 days now since the incident with Gatenmaru and the bandits...when Inuyasha transformed into a full demon and slaughtered the men without even a hint of remorse. He had been having nightmares about the incident ever since. The event would often replay itself in Inuyasha's mind while he slept, whether it was at night or if he was napping in the meadow.  
  
 However...there was one detail that Kagome didn't know about...one he never told her.  
  
 In those nightmares...Inuyasha not only attacked the bandits, but he also attacked his friends...especially Kagome. He could see her terrified face, her eyes pricked with frightened tears, her body shivering as she stared into his reddened eyes, which flashed hungrily as he let out a ferocious growl. Then, he lunged for her with his bloodstained claws outstretched...and she would scream as she prepared herself for his elongated fangs to rip into her flesh...  
  
 But then he'd wake up.  
  
 That was what really haunted him. She tried not to show it...she tried to force it down, but he knew the truth.  
  
 She was afraid...afraid of  _him_...all of them were, and he didn't blame them one bit.  
  
 After all...it was human nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Inuyasha... :(


	14. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome have their ways of showing affection for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Sometimes, it was just impulsive. Just these little random acts that one or the other would do if someone was having a bad day or even if they weren't and were just in close proximity of each other. No one really questioned it, though...at least no one who really knew them.  
  
 For Kagome, he'd sit by her and put a red-swathed arm around her shoulders. Her face didn't show it but he'd smell them: the sweet and salty scent of dried-up tears. He'd nuzzle her face and gently lick her cheek like a puppy (only if nobody was watching, of course), which would cause her to giggle at the ticklish feeling it brought. Realizing she's laughing, now, he'd scribble his fingers along her sides and cause her to laugh more until she was lying on the grass, chest heaving as she caught her breath.  
  
 He'd lie beside her and she would tell him that that wasn't fair of him, but he didn't care, because now, she forgets why she's upset. Having been thoroughly cheered up, she embraces him, causing his cheeks and the tips of his ears to flush red as she whispers a thank you, causing him to smile as he soon returns her hug, breathing in the scent of her hair.  
  
 For Inuyasha, she would often find him sitting in a tree, alone, staring at the sky. She didn't know what he might have been thinking of, but she had her ways of getting him down. However, instead of using the beads, she tries a different, less-painful method. After all, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, right? And she knew he was probably hungry. That said, she prepares a cup of instant ramen for him and waits until the scent reaches his nose.  
  
 Sure, he could've chosen to keep sulking, but if there was anything his harsh childhood taught him, it was to never ignore your growling stomach. With that, he leaps off the branch and sits down next to Kagome, who smiles at him as she hands him a pair of chopsticks and he begins to slurp up the noodles. Once he's finished, he lets out a noisy belch and discards the cup, signifying that his belly is full.  
  
 His hunger appeased, Kagome smiles as she reaches up to his ears, and for a moment, he side-eyes her, causing her to pause, but then he looks away and mumbles something. Taking it as him giving permission, she gently scratches behind his ears, which causes him to go lax. He heaves a small sigh as she goes down from his ears to his belly and rubbing it in small circles. Before too long, he suddenly drops on his side with his head on her lap, and she goes from scratching his ears to lightly stroking his hair, and she hears him lightly snoring, which causes her to smile before she reaches down and kisses the spot on his head, right between his ears as he slept.  
  
 To some, it may have been just little things, but to these two alone...they were as big a gesture as anything else.


	15. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome hated being jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Kagome hated being jealous. Of course, she had good reason to be, but she still hated it. Jealousy often led to arguments and that usually left her feeling bad for a while and wanting to go back home so she could be alone with her frustrations.  
  
 Like that was mature of her. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo always seemed to side with her, but honestly, that didn't really help much. She'd just prefer it if no one took anyone's side on this sort of matter. She knew they were just trying to help her feel better, but she'd really just like it if they didn't help at all.  
  
 What was her problem? Simple.  
  
 Inuyasha had gone off to look for Kikyo, again. The moment her Soul Collectors appeared in the sunset sky, that same feeling of dread formed in her stomach. He would look at her, apologetically, and try to say that he didn't have to go, but she'd smile at him...a forced smile.  
  
 "Go ahead," she told him. "I'll wait."  
  
 And he hadn't returned since last night...and when he was gone for that long, it always got her to thinking about what he might be doing...with her.  
  
 Maybe they kissed, again...or maybe she was trying to whisk him away to some far-off place so that they could be alone together. After all, she had him to herself, now. What would stop them?  
  
 As Kagome sat on the green grass, staring at the sky as the sun rose...she heard footsteps approach from behind. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was, though. She could tell from his demonic aura.  
  
 "...Hey," she greeted, not turning to face.  
  
 "...Hi," Inuyasha greeted back, his ears pinned against his head.  
  
 "...So...how'd it go with Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Did anything happen?"  
  
 "No," Inuyasha replied as he stared her right in the eye. "Nothing happened...not at all."  
  
 Kagome stared at him...before she sighed and looked away, but then he came and sat down next to her. He attempted to reach over and touch her shoulder...but then he stopped and looked away. She side-eyed him and she could see that sad, apologetic look in his eyes...and she forced herself to try not to laugh at how adorable he looked. He looked like a puppy that had been caught unrolling a roll of toilet paper.  
  
 How could she stay mad at a face like that?  
  
 She smiled before she leaned against his shoulder, causing him to gasp silently as a faint blush appeared on his face...but then he relaxed. If he had a tail, it would be wagging, right now.  
  
 However, Inuyasha's nose twitched, followed by Kagome sensing two shards of the Shikon Jewel...which meant only one thing.  
  
 "Hey, Kagome~!!"  
  
 Inuyasha growled viciously at the scent of a certain wolf while Kagome sighed in exasperation.  
  
 Of course...Inuyasha was capable of being jealous, too.


	16. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- Ichiro talks about his day at school. Takes place after my AU story, Red Strings, so SPOILER ALERT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Ichiro Higurashi © Me

 "So you won't believe what happened to me, today. We were finger painting in class, today, and I spilled blue finger paint and glitter all over the floor! You should've seen it! It was such a mess!"  
  
 Kagome lied on her bed, reading her book with two pillows to support her back.  
  
 "And then at recess, Tsuki and I were playing in the wet grass and bits of grass and dirt were all over our clothes! The teacher got so mad at us! I never saw his face get so red!"  
  
 Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned a page in her book.  
  
 "Oh, oh! And then there was the water fountain! I got totally sprayed in the face! I got a little upset, at first, but then Roku got his face sprayed and we started to laugh about it! Hahahaha! Talk about a crazy day, huh?"  
  
 "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as she put her book down and looked down at her belly. 6-year-old Ichiro glanced up at her, blinking as he put his hand to her swollen stomach, causing her to smile as she lied back down.  
  
 "You okay, Mom?" Ichiro asked.  
  
 "I'm fine," Kagome replied. "That was a big kick your brother did. He likes it when you talk to him."  
  
 "Well, yeah," Ichiro said. "You said if I talk to him, he'll be able to know what my voice sounds like once he comes out of your belly."  
  
 Kagome smiled as she gently stroked her son's grayish-silver hair.  
  
 "...I wish Taro was still here," the boy said. "I think he would've loved the baby."  
  
 "...I think so, too, honey," Kagome replied. "Just like how he loved you."  
  
 "...Dad looked really sad, didn't he?" Ichiro asked.  
  
 Kagome frowned a bit at that.  
  
 "...Yeah, your dad was pretty upset about Taro being put to sleep," she said, "but Taro was 12 years old...and that's pretty old for a dog like him."  
  
 "You think he's watching over us?" Ichiro asked, his hand still on his mother's belly, which caused her to smile.  
  
 "Yes," she said. "I think he is."  
  
 Ichiro smiled up at his mother, who gently kissed the top of his head, right between his two dog ears. That's when they heard the door open.  
  
 "I'm home!"  
  
 "Dad!" Ichiro cheered as he turned around, just as his father walked in, wearing his police uniform.  
  
 "Hey, Ichi!" Inuyasha greeted as his son jumped off the bed and into his arms, giving him a big hug. "Hahahaha! Aww, it's good to see you, too."  
  
 "I was telling the baby about my day at school!" Ichiro replied.  
  
 "So that's why you were in here with your mother," said Inuyasha as he looked to Kagome, who waved at him with a hand on her belly.  
  
 "And he's also made sure I haven't been on my feet," Kagome added.  
  
 "Oh, good job, son," Inuyasha smirked, causing Ichiro to salute him while Kagome rolled her eyes, but kept her amused smile, nonetheless. "Well, I bet you're all hungry, so how about we order pizza tonight?"  
  
 "Yeah!!" Ichiro cheered as his father gently put him down on the floor.  
  
 "You get the phone, I'll be up here with your mom," said Inuyasha, prompting the quarter-demon boy to hurry out of the room while he walked up to Kagome, who smiled at him as he got down on his knees and gently placed his clawed fingertips on her stomach.  
  
 "Hey, little guy," he said. "Your dad's home...hope you weren't givin' your mom too much trouble."  
  
 "Well, aside from the fact that he keeps pushing down on my bladder," Kagome joked, "he hasn't been that active, today."  
  
 Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled the blanket back, then pulled up Kagome's blouse, leaving her swollen midriff bare before he kissed it, right above her navel, which caused her to smile, tenderly. After that, he looked up at Kagome...before he kissed her on the lips, causing her to moan pleasantly as she put a hand on his shoulder. As they kissed...a red string appeared, tied around each other's pinky fingers.  
  
 "Dad, I got the phone-" Ichiro started as he ran into the room, but then he stopped and gaped before he groaned in disgust. "Oh, gross! You're smooching, again!"  
  
 "Oh, yeah?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, pucker up, little man!"  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Ichiro screamed as he ran out of the room while his father playfully chased after him, making little kissing noises while Kagome could only laugh.


	17. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha takes a nap with his children under the Sacred Tree. Takes place after the series. Part of the last day of InuKag Week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Ichiro, Yamako, and Sanka © Me

 The sun was high and the breeze was gentle. The shade was cool and the dragonflies quietly buzzed as they flew by. The birds tweeted and chirped as they sat in the branches of the trees and tiny white flowers gently swayed in the wind.  
  
 Inuyasha breathed silently as he lied against the trunk of the Sacred Tree, holding his eldest son, Ichiro in one arm, his 2-year-old son, Yamako curled up in the other arm, and lying on his stomach was his infant daughter, Sanka, who cooed in her sleep and sucked on her thumb. Ichiro snored softly with a sliver of drool escaping his lips while Yamako gripped his father's sleeve, using his arm as a blanket.  
  
 Kagome was out with Sango today, enjoying a trip to the hot springs, so it was just him and the kids.  
  
 "Go on," Inuyasha insisted, "I'll watch the kids."  
  
 At first, it wasn't easy to get them to settle down. Ichiro was pretty hyper, Yamako was crying for Kagome to come back, and Sanka had to have her diaper changed...and since the last one usually ended with him fainting from the smell, he had to ask Miroku for help with that (thank the stars).  
  
 Now that everyone had gotten fed lunch, Inuyasha decided to take the kids outside for a walk, carrying Sanka in a papoose and holding Yamako in his right arm while Ichiro walked on ahead of him. The village women took notice of the half-demon walking down the path and they all giggled upon seeing Inuyasha carrying his baby girl on his back. He had to admit, it was a little embarrassing, but at the same time flattering.  
  
 Eventually, the kids started to wind down enough to finally take a nap, and Inuyasha decided that since it was nearby, the best place to take one was right under the Sacred Tree.  
  
 As the kids snoozed...Inuyasha thought to himself. There was not one time that he ever saw himself like this: having a family with a beautiful wife and three children. Back in days long passed, he used to think that he didn't need such things and that power was all he ever wanted. He thought that that was what his mother wanted, as well- for him to be strong for her. She was right about that...he just interpreted it differently.  
  
 And then along came Kagome. That girl...so different, not just because of her clothing, but the way she accepted the kind of person he was, so readily. His appearance didn't scare her and she was quick to defend him whenever someone made some sort of false accusation. Even though he attacked her the first time they met, she was quick to forgive him.  
  
 Time passed and they started gaining friends that traveled with them, fighting side-by-side against a common enemy...and then the well closed for three years. Three lonely, painful, heartbreaking years. Miroku and Sango offered to have him live with them, but he declined. It was much too crowded for him, anyway, what with their brood of children. Every three days, he'd go and stand by the well...watching...waiting for any sign of Kagome. There was one time after a stormy night that Sango found him, soaked to the bone and shaking like a leaf. After the birth of Roku, Inuyasha was slowly beginning to lose hope...  
  
 Until he smelled her scent, again.  
  
 He ran to the well, unbelieving but at the same time hoping it wasn't a dream...and when he looked down inside and reached his hand down, his heart soared and held Kagome in his arms, tears falling down his face and sobs of joy and relief just bubbling up from within the both of them. He proposed to her that very night and got married the day after. Several days after that, they consummated that marriage.  
  
 Now, eight years later, here he was with two sons and a daughter...and right now, he just couldn't ask for anything better.  
  
 As the children slept in the warmth of their father's arms, Inuyasha's nose twitched as a familiar scent filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and sure enough, there was Kagome, smiling down at him, lovingly.  
  
 "Hey," she greeted, softly.  
  
 "Hey, yourself," Inuyasha greeted back.  
  
 "How were the kids?"  
  
 "A handful...but I think I did okay."  
  
 Kagome chuckled lightly, just as the children opened their eyes and saw their mother's face, and almost instantly, whatever sleepiness they had soon left them as beaming smiles appeared on their faces.  
  
 "Mom/Mommy!" Ichiro and Yamako both exclaimed while Sanka squealed happily as Kagome took all three of them into her arms, kissing each one on the top their heads, right between their little puppy ears.  
  
 "It was nice to go out for the day," said Kagome, "but I love nothing more than to come back home to my little babies."  
  
 "We missed you, too, Mom," Ichiro replied, "but Dad did do a good job taking care of us while you were gone."  
  
 "Oh, I know he did," Kagome replied as she picked up Sanka and looked up at Inuyasha, who walked up to her with a gentle smile on his face, which made her smile back at him. "You know...I missed you, too."  
  
 "I bet you did," Inuyasha replied, to which Kagome responded with a snort.  
  
She knew it was his smug little way of saying "I missed you, too".  
  
 Inuyasha raised his hand and brushed the back of it against his wife's cheek, causing her eyes to soften before he moved his clawed fingers under her chin and tilted her head up, allowing him to kiss her on the lips (which in turn caused Ichiro to groan as he covered his eyes).  
  
 Time may be fleeting...but their love would last forever.


	18. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha goes to pick up Kagome, but instead finds a surprise waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Kagome was late, again. He knew he shouldn't have let her leave. "I'll be back in 3 days," she told him. Well, now three days had become four days.  
  
 Stupid wench.  
  
 Deciding that she had been there long enough, Inuyasha jumped into the well, falling through the portal of time and emerged on the other side. As he climbed out, however, his nose was struck by an overpoweringly sweet smell. He sniffed again, and for some reason, his mouth started watering.  
  
 Where was it coming from?  
  
 He opened the door to the well house and sniffed the air, tracing the scent to the Higurashi House...and he could also make out Kagome's scent mixed in there, as well. He made his way across the yard in two bounds before he opened the door and walked in.  
  
 "Hello~!" he called. "Ma? Sota? Old Man?"  
  
 No answer.  
  
 "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the kitchen, which for some reason was decorated with paper streamers, where he found the Higurashi Family, standing around the table and quietly whispering. "...Umm...hello?"  
  
 The family of four turned around upon hearing the half-demon speak, startled by his entrance.  
  
 "Oh, hi, Inuyasha!" Atsuko exclaimed.  
  
 "Hey," Inuyasha greeted back before his eyes fell on Kagome, and that's when he remembered why he was here as a scowl appeared on his face. "Hey, what the hell, Kagome?! You said 3 days!"  
  
 "I know, I know, I'm sorry," Kagome said. "I just had something to do at the last minute."  
  
 "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "And what was so important that you had to stay here for one more day?"  
  
 "Now, settle down, my boy," said Sanosuke. "Kagome worked very hard on your surprise!"  
  
 "Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
 "My...surprise?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
 "You might as well show him, Kagome," Atsuko whispered. "He's here, now."  
  
 "...Yeah, you're right," Kagome said as she picked up something from the table and turned around...revealing it to be a cake that was covered in white frosting and had the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INUYASHA" written in red icing, and it had a little candle sticking out at the top.  
  
 "Happy birthday, Inuyasha!" the Higurashi exclaimed as Sota pulled a party popper.  
  
 "It's...it's my birthday?" Inuyasha asked. "Today?"  
  
 "That's why I took so long getting back," Kagome replied. "You told me you were born on April 1st, so..."  
  
 "We made you a birthday party!" Sota piped up.  
  
 "...You...you guys did this...for me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Of course, honey," said Atsuko. "You're family."  
  
 "Now blow out the candle and make a wish!" Kagome added as she held up the cake.  
  
 "Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "It's a birthday tradition!" Kagome answered. "Now come on, blow it out!"  
  
 "Hmmm..." Inuyasha hummed before he closed his eyes, then after a few seconds, he blew out the candle, causing the family to clap their hands and cheer...and the half-demon smiled, feeling his heart swell.  
  
 "Here you go, sweetheart," Atsuko said as she cut out a slice of cake for Inuyasha. "Since it's your birthday, you get the first piece."  
  
 "Oh! Uh...thank you," Inuyasha said as he picked up a bite of cake with his fork and ate it. "...Mmm...this is pretty good."  
  
 "Kagome made it herself!" Sota pointed out as Atsuko handed him a slice. "She wanted it to be special for you!"  
  
 "...Thank you, Kagome," Inuyasha smiled.  
  
 "No problem," Kagome replied. "Happy birthday, Inuyasha."  
  
 As Inuyasha continued eating his cake...he decided that he and Kagome would stay here until tomorrow.


	19. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha joins the Higurashi Family for movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "...So...remind me...what is this, again?"  
  
 "Shh!"  
  
 "But I'm just asking-"  
  
 "Shh~!!"  
  
 Inuyasha huffed as he leaned against the arm of the couch while he sat with Kagome, Sota, Atsuko, and Sanosuke, who had Buyo lying in his lap. The lights were all off and the only light they had was the light from the TV, which had the image of a bloody-mouthed St. Bernard, snarling, barking, and foaming at the mouth while a mother and child were locked up inside their own car.  
  
 Apparently, it was movie night at the Higurashi house and Sota decided to pick a horror film (despite his mother's warnings that he would probably have nightmares). Inuyasha just happened to show up to bring Kagome back with him, but instead, Atsuko invited him to stay for dinner and insisted that he stay to watch the movie. After Kagome promised they would leave first thing in the morning, he agreed to stay for the film...which honestly wasn't that scary to him in his opinion.  
  
"So, wait..." the half-demon said. "The dog's gone crazy because a bat bit him?"  
  
 "He's got rabies," Atsuko whispered.  
  
 "Oh," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
 "How can you not react to this?" asked Kagome, not taking her eyes off the screen. "He's got that lady and her son trapped in that car!"  
  
 "Please, I've seen demons scarier than a rabid dog," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
 "Shh~!" Sanosuke shushed. "Here comes the best part."  
  
 "H-hey...where'd he go?" Sota asked as he looked around for the dog on the TV. "He didn't just vanish-"  
  
 Suddenly, the dog jumped up at the car window, barking and snarling, which caused Kagome and Sota to shriek in fright, and without warning, Inuyasha suddenly found himself wrapping his arms around the former as she clung to him like a baby monkey, shivering and whimpering as she hid her face in his chest. As for Sota, he chose to grab onto his mother, who sighed before she clicked off the TV.  
  
 "All right, that's it," she said. "No more scary movies."  
  
 "But it was just getting to the good part!" Sanosuke argued.  
  
 "But Mom-" Kagome and Sota started.  
  
 "No buts!" Atsuko scolded. "Bed. Now. Besides, Kagome, you have somewhere to be in the morning."  
  
 "Yes, Mom," Kagome replied, still clinging to Inuyasha, whose face was as red as a tomato by now.  
  
 "Uh...K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Huh?" Kagome muttered as she looked up, only to realize what she was doing and gasp in shock before she pulled away, her face also turning red. "I-I'm sorry! It's just...I was so scared and you were right there, and-"  
  
 "I get it," Inuyasha replied. "Don't worry about it."  
  
 "Okay...good," Kagome said as she turned and headed upstairs to her room...but then stopped to look at Inuyasha. "Umm...Inuyasha? Will...will you come and sleep in my room with me, tonight? Please?"  
  
 Inuyasha's ears flicked and his blush returned to his cheeks.  
  
 "...Umm...yeah, okay," he answered before he soon followed after her.


	20. Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha finds himself in an awkward predicament. Takes place after the previous prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Morning light in modern-day Tokyo. Time to start the day, as always. As Atsuko prepared to wake up her kids (especially Kagome since she and Inuyasha had to head back through the well, today), she was surprised to find that Sota was not in his bedroom.  
  
 Atsuko sighed. She knew it wasn't a good idea to let her son watch Cujo with the family, last night. He must be hiding somewhere. After checking under his bed and inside his closet, there was one other place that Atsuko knew where to look.  
  
 As she opened the door...what she saw was just too adorable for her to put into words.  
  
 There was Kagome leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder on the floor, wrapped up in her own blanket...but what really sold it was Sota, leaning on Inuyasha's chest, also wrapped up in his own sheets...and meanwhile, the half-demon sat sandwiched between them, his eyes darting back and forth between the siblings with a look on his face that said "How in the hell did I end up like this?!".  
  
 "Well, what's all this?" asked Atsuko.  
  
 "I woke up and here he was," Inuyasha said. "Can you maybe get him off of me, please? Kagome's heavy enough."  
  
 "I'm not heavy..." Kagome muttered in her sleep.  
  
 "And you're also not asleep," Inuyasha glared.  
  
 Atsuko chuckled before she went over and gently shook her son awake.  
  
 "Sota, time to get up," she said, softly, causing him to sleepily open one eye at her. "Hi, sleepyhead. What do you say?"  
  
 "...I'm never watching a scary movie again," said Sota.  
  
 Atsuko laughed before she soon got her daughter up and they all went down for breakfast.


	21. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha fulfills a promise to his son. Takes place post-series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 It was very early in the morning in the village. So early, in fact, that the sun had not even peaked over the hillsides. The very last of the stars in the sky were just starting to disappear, signaling that morning was almost arriving.  
  
 Inside one particular hut, 8-year-old Ichiro Higurashi sat in his room, staring out the window as he watched the sky slowly change colors...and he could just barely make out the dim glow of the sun. He gasped excitedly before he rushed out and headed right for his parents' bedroom, where his mother, father, and his younger brother and sister were still sleeping. Quietly, he approached Inuyasha, who had his arms wrapped around Kagome, snoring so loud, he could wake the dead if he could. Ichiro beamed as he put his hands on Inuyasha's bare shoulder and began to shake him.  
  
 "Dad...!" he called. "Dad~!"  
  
 "Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned as he sleepily opened one eye. "Ichi?"  
  
 "Come on, Dad, wake up!" Ichiro urged.  
  
 Inuyasha raised his head to look out the window.  
  
 "Ichi, the sun's not even awake yet," he grumbled. "Can't you wait a little?"  
  
 "That's the point," Ichiro replied. "Remember? You promised you'd watch the sunrise with me."  
  
 "...Oh...I did, didn't I?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Come on, Dad!" Ichiro urged. "Please~?"  
  
 "Okay, okay, I'm up," said Inuyasha as he sat up and let out a big yawn while Ichiro hurried outside. "...Kagome, remind me...why did I promise Ichiro that I'd watch the sunrise with him?"  
  
 "Because he's your son and you love him very much," Kagome answered, sleepily.  
  
 "...Right," Inuyasha muttered as he got up, got his kosode and Fire Rat haori (he was already wearing his hakama under the blankets) and headed out with his eldest son while his wife and younger children continued to sleep...lucky them.  
  
 Soon, Inuyasha was dressed and was following Ichiro outside, walking all the way up to the hilltops. The half-demon soon sat down on the grass while Ichiro climbed into his lap, allowing his father to wrap his arms around him. Ichiro giggled as he looked up at Inuyasha who smiled gently at him...and that's when it happened.  
  
 "Here it comes!" Ichiro exclaimed as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, its light casting over the grass, the darkness slowly fled, and the sky gradually turned blue.  
  
 "...Wow...!" Ichiro whispered.  
  
 "...Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "It's beautiful."  
  
 "...Thanks for watching the sunrise with me, Dad," Ichiro said, causing his father to smile as he gently ruffled his son's hair.  
  
 Even if it was short...he always loved to share moments such as these with his son.


	22. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of the new moon, Inuyasha is brought in by a kindly young woman to be safe from winter's snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 It was cold...cold and dark. Snow fell all around him, covering the earth and dead grass...and on his blackened hair. His toes and fingers were red, as was his nose...which dribbled with a bit of snot as he sniffed.  
  
 Inuyasha sat against the wooden fence, shivering as he hugged his knees to his chest. He had just barely managed to escape from a pack of hungry wolves and winded up at the border of a small human village. The only thing that made things worse was that this was the night of the moon...the one night of the month where he was left without his demonic powers.  
  
 It was nights like these that Inuyasha wished that he was back in the safety of his empty mansion with his beloved mother. It wasn't really that long ago when she died. It had to be at least 3 or 4 months since she had passed from the world of the living. To this day, he still didn't know why she died. She promised him she would never leave his side...and yet, here he was...all alone in a world that wanted him dead.  
  
 Everywhere he went, people would scream and jeer at him. Cruel children laughed and pulled on his ears when he attempted to play with them, which resulted in him in biting back in retaliation, which ultimately caused him to get chased off by their angered parents. Some humans even attempted to capture him. Said something about a "black market" or some such thing.  
  
 It wasn't just the humans, either. Demons and wild beasts hunted him down like he was fresh game. He could barely sleep at night, knowing his enemies were near. Even during the light of day, he did not find rest. He was constantly living on the run.  
  
 What a cursed existence...to be a half-demon.  
  
 "Oh, my goodness!"  
  
 Inuyasha glanced up, snow falling off his head, to see a woman of at least 18 years with long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a shabby kimono of light brown and blue, as well as a white scarf around her head. She stared down at the boy, worriedly, as she held a bundle of herbs in her arms.  
  
 "Are you all right, little boy?!" she asked as she kneeled to his height level. "What are you doing out here, by yourself?!"  
  
 Inuyasha said nothing. He only glared at the woman, scooting away from her while hugging his arms.  
  
 "Where's your mother, little one?" the woman asked him...causing Inuyasha's indigo eyes to cast down to the snow-covered soil.  
  
 "...She died, months ago," he whispered.  
  
 "...Oh, dear," the woman said, sadly. "I'm so sorry, little one...my mother's gone, too."  
  
 Inuyasha glanced up at the maiden, who smiled at him tenderly before she reached over, momentarily causing him to tense...but then, to his surprise, she just lightly brushed her hand against his cheek, stroking her thumb against it. He sighed, feeling his muscles go lax as he felt her kind touch. Then, she gently took his hand into her own, bringing him up to his feet.  
  
 "Come," she told him. "I know a place we can both be warm for the night."  
  
 Inuyasha blinked as he followed the woman into her hut. She put a few longs on the fire and boiled a pot of rice, as well as some dried fish she had been saving. The boy eagerly devoured his meal while the woman, who soon introduced herself as Sayuri, draped a thick blanket over his shoulders.  
  
 "There," she said. "That's much better, isn't it, child?"  
  
 "...Yes," Inuyasha answered. "Thank you."  
  
 "Of course," said Sayuri. "By the way...what's your name?"  
  
 "It's Inu...I mean...it's Yasha," Inuyasha answered. "Just...Yasha."  
  
 "'Yasha'," Sayuri repeated. "Such a unique name...did you know that it means 'guardian spirit'?"  
  
 Inuyasha blinked at the woman, gnawing on the ends of his chopsticks while shaking his head no.  
  
 "My father was the one who gave him my name," he told her. "He...he died on the night I was born."  
  
 "Oh, dear," said Sayuri. "A little boy like you, all alone?"  
  
 "...Yes," Inuyasha replied, sadly...which prompted Sayuri to drop her hand on the top of his head and stroke his hair, gently.  
  
 "You poor thing," she whispered. "I can't imagine how lonely you must be..."  
  
 Inuyasha felt his lip tremble and his face grow hot. His eyes grew misty as tears pricked at them, but he quickly wiped them away. He couldn't afford to show tears.  
  
 "Here you are," Sayuri offered the boy another bowl of rice, which he accepted and ate. "It'll be all right, Yasha...I promise you."  
  
 Inuyasha stared up at the maiden, who smiled at him affectionately as she kept stroking his hair.  
  
 He knew it wasn't the same...but...it was almost like he was staring at his mother, again.  
  
 "Would you like to sleep in my bed with me?" Sayuri asked. "We can both be warm, tonight...sweet child."  
  
 A pause...but then Inuyasha smiled at Sayuri and nodded his head.  
  


XXX

 

 Daybreak. Sayuri woke as the first light of the sun shone through her windows...and the first thing she noticed was that there was no little black-haired boy next to her on her futon. Just empty space.  
  
 It was still warm, so he couldn't have gone far.  
  
 "Yasha?!" she called out to him as she went to go look for him. "Yasha, where are you?!"  
  
 There was no answer. She searched the entire hut and even in the shed, but found no trace of him, whatsoever.  
  
 "...I don't understand," whispered Sayuri. "I couldn't have imagined him...where did he go?"  
  
 At that moment, she saw something on the ground, receding away from her hut: a trail of footprints. Her gaze followed the trail...until she spotted someone walking away, headed towards the forest. She could make out the red kimono, that much she was certain of...but she could've sworn that instead of black hair, the little boy had a long mane of silvery-white locks and a pair of what looked like dog ears sticking out of the top of his head.  
  
 "...Yasha...?" Sayuri whispered...but when she blinked...he was gone. "...Maybe...maybe it was my imagination, after all..." She then sighed as she headed back to her hut. "...Perhaps...it's for the best. Maybe I'm not meant to be a mother."  
  
 Despite that...a smile formed on her face.  
  
 "...I just hope he knows there are still kind people in the world..."  
  


XXX

 

 Inuyasha sighed as he stood on the hilltop, then glanced over his shoulder to stare at Sayuri's hut, one last time. His golden eyes softened as he watched her slowly retreat into her home...but then he sighed as he turned and walked away.  
  
 It was for the best. She only knew Yasha, the little human boy who was lost on the night of the new moon. She didn't need to know Inuyasha the half-demon who she would likely scream at the moment she saw his demonic features.  
  
 Still...for just that one night, only...he was happy to have some kind of warmth.


	23. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha reunites with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Cherry blossoms gently fell from their branches as the darkness of night slowly gave way to the sun. The moonless sky would soon be disappearing, slowly turning from deep indigo to a light cyan. The sun would be rising shortly...and it was time for some people to wake up to start the day.  
  
 This went especially for Sayuri...who was hitting her late 70s.  
  
 It was the same old routine, every day of her life. She'd wake up at dawn and start her chores...even though her old bones ached and her joints were a bit too stiff for her to walk. Somehow, though, she managed to get by. It was really due to the help of her neighbors, who often came to see her. She actually did get married when she was 19 and had beautiful daughters of her own when she was 22. They were both grown now and living their own lives, but they never stopped visiting their mother, especially in her old age. She was even proud to say that they had presented her with grandchildren.  
  
 Her husband had passed on last year...and she knew it wouldn't be too much longer until she would join him.  
  
 Sayuri didn't mind. She knew that all things must come to an end. Her life was no different. She had lived it as long and fulfilling as she had liked...at least, that's what she would say if it weren't for one thing.  
  
 Even though she did have her daughters and her grandchildren...there was one person she wished she could have seen, again. It was on the night of the new moon, just like this, when she met a little boy with black hair, clad in a red kimono. She found him, sitting against the fence in the snow, alone, afraid, and sad. She brought him inside, fed him rice, and let him sleep in her bed with him.  
  
 The next morning, though...he was gone. Not one trace of him was left behind. When Sayuri went out to look for him...she could've sworn she saw a young boy, walking away from her hut...his head adorned with silvery-white tresses.  
  
 She never saw him again since that day. She started to think that maybe, in her loneliness, she might have dreamed about the boy. She never told her husband or her daughters about him, feeling that he wouldn't cross her mind ever again...but the truth was she hadn't stopped thinking about him.  
  
 All she could do was wonder...if he was alive, right now, what was he doing with his life? Had he grown up? Had he started a family of his own? Was he eating well?  
  
 Sayuri chuckled to herself, a soft smile appeared on her wrinkled faces as she prepared to start sweeping the front porch of her hut...but then, she stopped and looked up. She knew her hearing wasn't as good as it used to be, but she could've sworn she heard footsteps approaching...and they were coming from the forest up ahead.  
  
 "...H...hello?" she asked. "Is someone there?"  
  
 Soon...a figure appeared before her. At first, she thought that maybe her old eyes were playing tricks on her...but when she took a good look, she gasped and her eyes went wide. There, standing in front of her...was a young man, clad in a red kimono and long, flowing black hair that reached all the way down to his waist. He stared at her with eyes that were as indigo as the sky...and a soft smile on his face.  
  
 "...I finally found you," he started, "Sayuri."  
  
 "...Yasha...!" Sayuri whispered as she approached him. "I don't believe it! It's been more than 60 years, now!"  
  
 He smiled at her.  
  
 "I was around," he began, "so...I came to see how you were doing. I'm sorry...that I haven't been able to see you."  
  
 "Oh, I'm sure you were busy with your own life," Sayuri said. "I don't blame you, at all, dear." She then put her hands on his arms. "Tell me...how have you been doing? Are you doing all right? Are you eating well?"  
  
 "I'm all right, Sayuri," Yasha replied, his eyes softening as he looked at her as he still smiled at her...and yet...she sensed something...a sadness in his eyes.  
  
 "...Is something wrong?" Sayuri asked.  
  
 "...I can't believe how old you've gotten," said Yasha, sadly. "I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
 "What's there to be sorry for?" Sayuri inquired. "I may have gotten old, but I haven't forgotten you, at all."  
  
 "...Sayuri?" Yasha asked.  
  
 "Yes, my dear?" Sayuri asked.  
  
 "...There's...there's something I haven't told you," he answered. "Remember when you found me? All alone in the snow? And...I was gone the next day?"  
  
 "I was wondering about that, actually," Sayuri acknowledged. "Why did you leave?"  
  
 "...Because...I didn't want you to see the real me," Yasha replied as he looked away.  
  
 "...The...real you?" Sayuri repeated. "I don't understand."  
  
 "...I'll show you," Yasha replied as he turned to the horizon, just as the sun was beginning to rise. He closed his eyes and the wind blew, scattering the cherry blossoms around him. As the sun's light hit him...Sayuri gasped as his black hair turned into a silver color...and two dog ears appeared on top of his head. As he turned around to face Sayuri, he opened his eyes...revealing them to be a golden yellow, and she could just make out the tip of a fang sticking out from his upper lip.  
  
 "...My real name...is Inuyasha," he announced. "The little boy you took in on the night of the new moon...was a half-demon."  
  
 "...You're...a half-demon...!" Sayuri whispered.  
  
 "My Mother was a human princess," Inuyasha continued, "and my Father was a powerful dog demon who fell in love with her. As a result of that love...I was born into this world." He looked down at the ground, shamefully. "I was rejected by humans...even demons wouldn't accept me. So...the next morning, while you slept, I snuck out at the first light of dawn because I didn't want you to know who I really was. I didn't want you to chase me away. So...when I found out you were still alive...I thought about finding you...but I didn't want to approach you as a half-demon, so I waited until the night of the new moon to come and look for you...so that I could tell you the truth." He then looked at her. "And...to say thank you."  
  
 A pause...but then Sayuri chuckled, warmly.  
  
 "...I knew," she spoke, causing Inuyasha to gasp. "All along...I knew you weren't human."  
  
 "You...you knew?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. "And...you're not angry?"  
  
 "Half-demon or not," Sayuri began, "you were still a lost little boy who needed someone's love. I thought that maybe I would adopt you as my son...but you left before I could even tell you."  
  
 "...I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized, sadly. "I...I was afraid you'd be like all the others."  
  
 "Nonsense," Sayuri answered as she gently held his hand. "Inuyasha...whether you are a half-demon or not...it doesn't matter to me."  
  
 A pause...before Inuyasha gently hugged the old woman, a single tear forming in his eye.  
  
 "...Thank you...!" he whispered, while Sayuri chuckled and gently hugged him back.  
  
 "Now then," she started, "why don't you tell me what you've been up to while we sit and have a nice cup of tea?"  
  
 "...That sounds nice," Inuyasha agreed.  
  
 Later that morning, Inuyasha sat with Sayuri and told her about what he had been doing with his life. He told her about how he met Kikyo and how she sealed him with her sacred arrow, and then how he met Kagome 50 years later. He told her about how he fell in love with her and how they made friends during their journey to defeat Naraku, as well as the other enemies they made along the way. He even told her about his married life and that he and Kagome were raising three children, together. Sayuri laughed when he told her about how rowdy his eldest son, Ichiro was, and he was starting to turn out to be just like him as he was getting older. As for his younger son, Yamako, he was starting to learn a few more words, and his youngest daughter, Sanka, was just as adorable as ever.  
  
 Once Inuyasha had finished telling her his story, she told him about how she met her husband the year after she had found him, followed by her having children and even grandchildren. Inuyasha gave his condolences when he learned that her husband had died last year, but Sayuri assured him that he was in a better place, now.  
  
 It was then that Inuyasha noticed that Sayuri seemed to be having trouble standing. At first, he thought that maybe it was simply because of her arthritis...but then, his nose twitched. He could smell it on her.  
  
 He was dreading this, but at the same time, he knew...it was time.  
  
 Carefully, he helped her onto her futon and gently pulled the covers over her.  
  
 "...Inuyasha," whispered Sayuri. "I'm...happy that I got to see you again...one last time."  
  
 "...Me, too," Inuyasha replied, gently holding her hand in his own. "I...I just wish I had found you sooner."  
  
 "It's all right," Sayuri assured. "I don't want you to feel any regrets...because I certainly don't."  
  
 Inuyasha smiled, warmly.  
  
 "Take care of your family," Sayuri whispered. "Live out every day with them."  
  
 "...I will," Inuyasha replied...and at that, the old woman sighed quietly...and then, there was silence as the half-demon watched with tears falling from his eyes.  
  
 "...Goodbye, Sayuri...thank you..."


	24. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is reminded that despite what he says, Inuyasha is still a dog on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 It was a Thursday night. Kagome had school in the morning, which was why she came home earlier today. Naturally, Inuyasha, being the stubborn half-demon that he was, went with her so that he could bring her back when she was done.  
  
 As Kagome sat at her desk, writing down her notes, Inuyasha sat on her bed behind her, yawning with boredom and fatigue. He stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders a bit, then smacked his lips and flicked an ear. Being here in Kagome's room often made him feel very sleepy. He couldn't remember how many times he conked out in here, particularly on Kagome's bed. It was just so comfy and warm and it just made him feel secure, being completely wrapped up in her scent. Plus, he ate a lot at dinner, too, so having a full stomach probably added on to that.  
  
 Leave it to Atsuko to know how properly feed a half-demon.  
  
 Kagome smiled a bit, knowing that Inuyasha was about to pass out any second...but then, out of nowhere, she heard the sound of a wailing siren of a fire truck going down the street, and suddenly, Inuyasha's pricked up and his eyes went wide and alert. He snapped his head toward the window...and that's when he did the one thing that Kagome was hoping he wouldn't do.  
  
  ** _"AWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!"_**  he threw his head up and howled, causing Kagome to groan as she grabbed at her hair and slumped over on her desk.  
  
 "I'm never gonna get any studying done..." she bemoaned.


	25. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Inuyasha is reminded that not everyone is willing to accept him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 The rain pattered against the soil, which squelched under his toes as he walked. His clothes were soaked through and his wet hair stuck to his face. His stomach growled in time with the clap of thunder, but he didn't care.  
  
 Inuyasha walked through the forest, dragging his feet through the mud, his eyes downcast and glossed over.  
  
 What was his problem? Well...it all started earlier today, while the group was out traveling on their search for Naraku and the Sacred Jewel Shards.  
  


_Flashback_

 

 Inuyasha walked alongside Kagome, as per usual, with Shippo riding along in her bicycle basket, Sango walking along at Kagome's left with Kirara on her shoulder, and Miroku tailing behind them. They had left Kaede's Village about 4 days ago and they had been camping every night since then. It was just about sunset, so they had to find a place to stop and rest soon.  
  
 As they walked, the group suddenly heard a deep rumbling sound in the air.  
  
 "What was that?" Shippo asked. "Thunder?"  
  
 "It is pretty cloudy," Sango pointed out. "I hope we don't get rained on."  
  
 "That wasn't thunder," Inuyasha spoke. "That was my stomach. I'm starvin'."  
  
 "Come to think of it," Shippo began, "I'm getting kinda hungry, too."  
  
 "Maybe it's best if we stopped somewhere for the night and continue traveling tomorrow," Kagome replied. "Besides, I could really use a nice, hot bath."  
  
 "Well, look no further," Miroku said as he pointed his staff forward. "Do you see what I see?"  
  
 The group turned to see a large village up ahead.  
  
 "A village!" exclaimed Shippo.  
  
 "All right!" Kagome cheered.  
  
 "Good eye, Miroku!" Sango added while Kirara mewed in agreement.  
  
 "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Inuyasha said. "Let's just hurry up and get some eats!"  
  
 As the group entered the village, the villagers all turned upon noticing them...or rather, upon noticing Inuyasha.  
  
 "Who is that?"  
  
 "Such long, white hair...and are those dog ears?"  
  
 "And claws, too...he must be a demon...!"  
  
 "Or a half-demon..."  
  
 Inuyasha's ears twitched and he growled softly in his throat, but he chose to ignore the villagers as the group kept walking.  
  
 "Well, who have we here?"  
  
 The group looked up to see a tall man in his mid-40s, dressed in a dark blue yukata and a pair of black hakama pants with a gray obi around his waist. He had his hair tied back in a rat's tail and he had a thin, scruffy mustache, as well, and he greeted the gang with a friendly smile.  
  
 "A group of weary travelers?" he asked.  
  
 "Yes, indeed," Miroku replied. "And you must be the village headman."  
  
 "Aye, monk," answered the headman. "You all must be exhausted from your long journey. I would be honored if you would come and stay at my home. I can prepare a nice bath for all of you!"  
  
 "That'd be very nice, thank you," Sango said.  
  
 "Yes, we really appreciate that-" Kagome started.  
  
 "On one condition, though," the headman interjected...as he looked to Inuyasha. "I'm afraid that that...thing isn't allowed in my home."  
  
 Inuyasha's eyes went wide while the others gaped.  
  
 "Excuse me?" Kagome asked with a glare in her eyes. "Did you just call Inuyasha 'a thing'?!"  
  
 "Uh-oh..." Shippo muttered with a look of dread.  
  
 "Heheheh..." Miroku chuckled, nervously. "My good sir, I don't think you understand. Inuyasha is a friend of ours. I'm afraid that wherever we go, he goes as well."  
  
 "Well, I do apologize," the headman said, "but that half-demon is not allowed in my house. I just can't trust him."  
  
 "How dare you!" Sango chastised while Kirara hissed, her fur bristling up.  
  
 "Yeah, Inuyasha has a right to be here as much as we do!" Kagome added. "You can't just oust him just because he's a half-demon!"  
  
 "Forget it," Inuyasha spoke, causing the others to look at him. "I can take a hint...I know where I'm not wanted." He then turned to leave. "It's fine if you guys are warm and dry, anyway."  
  
 "But...Inuyasha-" Kagome started.  
  
 "I'll just sleep in the woods or something," Inuyasha cut her off as he walked away. "It never stopped me before."  
  
 "Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome called, but the half-demon soon leaped away, causing her to sigh while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all watched in concern.  
  


_Flashback end_

  
 Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back against a tree, frustrated, hungry, and...a bit lonely.  
  
 It was that moment that reminded that not everybody was so willing to accept a half-demon into their village. The moment he started hearing the villagers' comments about him, his instincts told him to leave, but he thought that maybe it wouldn't bother him so much...but nary. He should've known that the headman wouldn't accept him, either.  
  
 Oh, well...at least the others were warm and dry and well-fed while he was out here, cold and wet and starving. They probably weren't even thinking about him, right now. After all, who would ever be worried about a half-demon?  
  
 "Inuyasha!!"  
  
 Inuyasha gasped before he turned around to see Kagome standing on the hilltop while holding an umbrella over her head and Shippo clinging to her shoulder.  
  
 "K...Kagome?" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
 "Oh, there he is!" she exclaimed in relief before she turned around. "Miroku! Sango! I found him!!"  
  
 Soon, Miroku and Sango soon appeared on the horizon, as well, along with Kirara.  
  
 "Inuyasha!" Sango called. "There you are!"  
  
 "We've been looking for you since you left the village!" Miroku said.  
  
 "...Really?" Inuyasha asked as they approached him. "But...why?"  
  
 "Why do you think?" Shippo asked. "We were worried!"  
  
 "It was awful, what the village headman said," Kagome said. "If you can't be warm and dry with us, then we'd rather be cold and wet with you."  
  
 "Indeed," Miroku agreed. "After all, friends stick together, Inuyasha."  
  
 "Come on," Sango said. "There's a cave nearby. We can take shelter there and get a fire going."  
  
 "And I'll make you as many instant noodles as you want," Kagome added.  
  
 "...K...Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed as he turned away. "Idiots! It's not like I asked you to do that!" He paused. "But...I...I kinda appreciate it, a little."  
  
 The others laughed before they all headed to the cave to get out of the rain. As they did, Kagome gently took Inuyasha's arm into her own while Miroku patted his right shoulder, and suddenly, the half-demon felt a little warmer.


	26. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha visits the Higurashi Shrine on the day Kagome is babysitting her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Inuyasha grumbled as he emerged from the Bone Eater's Well and walked out onto the shrine grounds. Kagome was late, yet again. She told him that she only had to be gone for 2 days, but now it's been 5 days, and Inuyasha's patience only lasted for so long.  
  
 He swore, he'd give her a piece of his mind once he saw her.  
  
 Soon, he opened the door to the house and stormed inside, giving Atsuko a quick greeting as he went past her while she was in the kitchen.  
  
 "Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he walked into the living room. "What the hell are you-" He then let out a surprised yelp as he saw something that he really wasn't expecting: an infant girl dressed in a light pink onesie, crawling around on the floor and babbling as she reached up to him. "K...Kagome?! You shrunk!!"  
  
 "Oh, I see you met Yukimi!"  
  
 Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome walking down the stairs, holding a teddy bear.  
  
 "Oh, there you are," Inuyasha said. "Wait...Yukimi?"  
  
 "She's my baby cousin," Kagome answered as she handed the infant the stuffed bear, which she instantly hugged. "She's my Aunt Megumi's daughter."  
  
 "Well, what's she doing here?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Aunt Megumi has the flu," Kagome began, "so we're taking care of her until she's all better."  
  
 "I see," Inuyasha said. "Is that why you were late?"  
  
 "Yeah," Kagome answered. "Sorry, Inuyasha. My Mom needs help looking after Yukimi, so..."  
  
 "You can't leave yet," Inuyasha concluded before he sighed. "Good grief..."  
  
 "Bah-bah!" Yukimi babbled as she crawled up to Inuyasha and grabbed at his hakama. "Bah-bah-bleh!"  
  
 "Uh...what is she doing?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Aww, look at that!" Kagome cooed. "She likes you!"  
  
 "Uh..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
 "Go ahead, pick her up," said Kagome. "It's not like she'll bite you. She doesn't have teeth yet, anyway."  
  
 "Umm...o-okay," Inuyasha answered, nervously as he reached down and picked up the infant carefully, causing her to giggle. "Uhh...h-hi, Yukimi."  
  
 Yukimi squealed and giggled as she squirmed in Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
 "See?" Kagome asked. "I told you she likes you!"  
  
 "I...guess she does," Inuyasha said...until Yukimi reached for his ears and yanked on them, causing him to yell in pain. "Ow! Hey, stop that! Knock it off!! That hurts!!"  
  
 "Now I'm sure she likes you," Kagome smiled.  
  
 "Hey, listen kid!" Inuyasha started as he pulled Yukimi away from his ears...but then his nose twitched and his face soon twisted into one of disgust, and Kagome suddenly covered her nose, too.  
  
 "Ugh..." she groaned. "I don't need your sense of smell to know she soiled her diaper." She then took the infant into her arms. "Come on, Yukimi! Time for you to get changed!"  
  
 Yukimi cooed as Kagome carried her up to the bathroom.  
  
 "Inuyasha, why don't you come, too?" she asked. "You might learn something."  
  
 "I'm not going anywhere near that stench," Inuyasha replied, pinching his nose shut.  
  
 "What if I gave you a mask?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "...Fine," Inuyasha replied.  
  


XXX

 

 Kagome hummed a little tune to herself as she put Yukimi on the counter and took off her dirty diaper while Inuyasha stood nearby. Even with the mask, he could still smell a little bit of the stench, but at least it was a bit bearable. As Kagome dumped the soiled diaper in the trash, she lifted Yukimi's legs up, gently, wiped off any remaining...err...waste from her bottom, took a bottle of baby powder (which Inuyasha had to admit smelled a bit nice) and sprinkled it Yukimi's bottom, and proceeded to put the new clean diaper on.  
  
 "There," Kagome said as she picked Yukimi up. "Fresh as a daisy."  
  
 Yukimi cooed and gurgled before she looked up at Inuyasha, who blinked at her in perplexity, then she babbled as she reached her hands out to the half-demon while Kagome's eyes lit up, knowingly.  
  
 "I think she wants you to hold her," she said.  
  
 "Well, I don't wanna hold that little ear-puller!" Inuyasha argued.  
  
 "Oh, Inuyasha, don't be so mean!" Kagome replied before she handed Yukimi off to him. "Here, just cradle her, like this."  
  
 "H-hey!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome grabbed his arms (which caused him to blush slightly) and positioned them so that one hand held Yukimi's body and the other held her head.  
  
 "There, see?" Kagome asked. "Support her head, like that."  
  
 "Uhh...okay," Inuyasha replied while he gently rocked Yukimi back and forth.  
  
 "Kagome!" Atsuko called from downstairs. "Can you help me with something, real quick?"  
  
 "Sure, Mom!" Kagome answered. "Inuyasha, can you take her to my room?"  
  
 "Uh...okay," Inuyasha replied as he carried Yukimi off to Kagome's room, where he proceeded to sit on her bed. The baby girl giggled and kicked her legs while Inuyasha held her, her little brown eyes staring into his golden ones as she smiled...which caused him to give her a soft, warm smile of his own.  
  
 "Heh," he chuckled. "You're pretty cute, I'll give you that much." He then gently tickled his claw under her chin, which made her giggle more. However, her giggling soon started to turn into fussing, and her eyes soon started to well up with tears.  
  
 "Uh-oh..." Inuyasha muttered, and before he knew it, Yukimi soon burst out wailing, causing the half-demon to pin his ears against his head at the piercing sound it brought. "Ah!! Oh, man, that hurts! Oh, come on, kid, don't cry!!"  
  
 Unfortunately for him, it seemed that Yukimi wasn't really in a negotiating mood, for she just kept bawling.  
  
 "K-KAGOME~!!" Inuyasha called out on instinct, and soon enough, Kagome came rushing in. "Oh, thank god! She just started crying for no reason!!"  
  
 "Well, she can't be hungry!" Kagome replied. "Mom just fed her not that long ago and I just changed her!"  
  
 "Ugggggh!" Sota groaned as he came walking in, covering his ears. "What's Yukimi crying about, now?!" He then noticed Inuyasha sitting on the bed. "Oh, hi, Inuyasha!"  
  
 Inuyasha only managed to wave his hand back, but was trying to be careful not to drop Yukimi, whom Kagome took into her arms, again.  
  
 "Shh~!" she shushed. "There, there, Yukimi. It's all right. Your cousin Kagome is here."  
  
 That seemed to have the desired effect...for 2 seconds, for Yukimi soon started crying again.  
  
 "Maybe I can help!" Sota shouted over the infant's caterwauling. "Hey, Yukimi! Look at me!" He then covered his eyes with his hands before pulling them away. "Peek-a-boo! I see you!"  
  
 Yukimi blinked at Sota for a moment...before she kept wailing.  
  
 "What?!" Sota questioned in disbelief. "But she loves it when I play peek-a-boo with her!"  
  
 "Give her back to me!" Inuyasha demanded as he held his arms out. "I got an idea!"  
  
 Thinking it was best not to ask questions, Kagome hurriedly handed her infant cousin to the half-demon, who proceeded to gently rock her back and forth and hum a soft tune, which caused her to stare up and sniffle at him while he started to sing.  
  
 _"Cast away your worries, my dear  
For tomorrow comes a new day  
Hold to me, you've nothing to fear  
For your dreams are not far away"  
_  
 Kagome's eyes went wide as Inuyasha continued to sing.  
  
 _"As you lay your head and you rest  
May your dreams take over my love  
Listen close, my child of the west  
For your destiny lies above  
  
Though the world is cruel  
There's a light that still shines  
In the darkest days of our lives"  
_  
 Yukimi cooed as she stared up at Inuyasha, who gently brushed his finger against her face.  
  
 _"When all hope seems lost  
And you can't find your way  
Think of me as you look to the sky"  
_  
 Suddenly, Yukimi's eyelids drooped before she let out a little yawn.  
  
 _"Child mine, your future is bright_  
For your father's blood's in your veins  
In dark times, I pray you will fight  
For the world will soon know your name"  
  
 Yukimi breathed softly as she nestled into Inuyasha's arms while the half-demon heaved a quiet sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall...but then he noticed Kagome and Sota staring at him, the former giving him a warm smile.  
  
 "W-what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "That's such a pretty song," Sota said.  
  
 "Yeah, where'd you hear that from?" Kagome inquired.  
  
 "...My...my Mother used to sing it to me when I was little," Inuyasha answered.  
  
 "I see," Kagome replied as she sat down next to him. "You know...you'd make a great dad, Inuyasha."  
  
 "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, but being careful not to be loud. "As if that'll ever happen."  
  
 Despite that, Kagome chuckled...before she leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder, causing him to blush as his ears drooped...but then he smiled at her while still cradling Yukimi in his arms.  
  
 The following day, Kagome's Aunt Megumi had recovered from the flu and had come to pick Yukimi up, thanking the Higurashi Family for looking after her daughter. She also got to meet Inuyasha, who was wearing his cap to hide his ears, and thanked him for singing Yukimi the lullaby, yesterday. Though Inuyasha was a bit sad to see Yukimi leave, Kagome said that if they ever have to babysit her again, she'd let him help.  
  
 Since Yukimi went home, that meant that Kagome had to go back to the Feudal Era, but she didn't mind. She knew she had to go back eventually, anyway. As she walked to the well house with Inuyasha, carrying some supplies with her...Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing her to look back at him.  
  
 "What's up, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Everything okay?"  
  
 "...Did...did you really mean what you said the other day?" asked Inuyasha. "That...I'd make a great father?"  
  
 A pause...but then Kagome smiled at him before she went up and kissed his cheek, causing his face to turn red as a tomato.  
  
 "I meant every word," she said...causing him to smile at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics for the lullaby are from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQVEVmHRygI


	27. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some scars can fade away with time and a little company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Inuyasha had many scars on him.  
  
 There were the scars that covered his body- tiny patches of silvery tissue that marred his skin. They were from the beatings he was forced to take when he was a child who had just lost his mother to illness. People were cruel and had no pity for the son of a demon...and demons were just as merciless.  
  
 The scars on his stomach and back were proof of that. When his brother attacked him and his friends, stole his sword and made him lose how close he was to losing someone dear to him.  
  
 There were also the scars on his heart. The pain and sadness of losing his mother...the hurt and bitterness of people turning against him due to his lineage...the feelings of betrayal and heartbreak when his first love pinned him to the Sacred Tree with her arrow...and many others.  
  
 As Inuyasha stood on the hill, staring at the sunset while the wind blew, he felt an arm wrap around his own. He glanced to his left and there she was: the one who began to heal his scars...perhaps not the physical ones, but the ones on his mind and heart had slowly begun to fade away. Kagome smiled at him as she leaned against his shoulder, causing him to smile as he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
 Soon after, four more joined the two, with Shippo hopping up onto the half-demon's head, Miroku putting a hand on his shoulder, Sango placing her hand on Inuyasha's back, and Kirara jumping onto his other shoulder and nuzzling him, affectionately, causing him to chuckle.  
  
 They say scars don't heal...but some fade with time and some good friends.


	28. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha learns about Mother's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "You're leaving, AGAIN?! Jeez, you JUST got back, not that long ago!!"  
  
 "Inuyasha, stop it! I'm just gonna be gone for a day, for crying out loud!"  
  
 Kagome was getting ready to head back to her era again...and as usual, Inuyasha was trying to prevent her from leaving.  
  
 "We're supposed to be hunting down Naraku!" he argued. "How are we supposed to do that if you keep leaving every so often?!"  
  
 "Inuyasha, I have to go because this is important!" Kagome countered.  
  
 "Oh, for goodness sake," Inuyasha muttered, "didn't you just get through another one of your stupid tests?!"  
  
 "This is not a test, Inuyasha!" Kagome argued. "In fact, this is more important! It's Mother's Day!!"  
  
 Inuyasha froze as if he had been hit in the head with a log...made out of steel.  
  
 "Mother's Day?" he repeated.  
  
 "Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "It's a day celebrating moms all over the world. It comes on the second Sunday in the month of May, and as it happens, that turns out to be today where I'm from, and I don't wanna miss it. My Mom works hard to take care of me and Sota...especially after our Dad died. This is one day of the year that I feel like I can actually show her my appreciation!"  
  
 "...Mother's Day, huh?" Inuyasha muttered as he looked down to the ground, his arms folded inside his sleeves.  
  
 "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "You okay?"  
  
 "...Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Fine! Go ahead and go. Don't let me keep you."  
  
 "Thanks, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged him, causing him to tense up a bit. "I knew you had a heart! I'll be back tomorrow, I promise!"  
  
 "Uh...y-yeah, sure," Inuyasha replied, his face tinted red as Kagome let go and climbed over the well, disappearing in a flash of light...and meanwhile, the half-demon gazed down into the well...before he sighed.  
  
 "...Mother's Day, huh?" he repeated, his voice sounding a bit solemn.  
  


XXX

  
 "I'm home!" Kagome announced as she entered the living room, where she found her mother and brother waiting for her.  
  
 "Hey, Sis!" Sota greeted.  
  
 "Welcome home, Kagome," Atsuko said, warmly, prompting Kagome to walk up and hug her.  
  
 "Happy Mother's Day, Mom!" she said, happily.  
  
 "Oh, thank you, honey," Atsuko replied as she hugged her daughter back. "I'm so happy you could be here, today." She then looked around. "Oh...Inuyasha isn't with you?"  
  
 "No, he stayed behind," Kagome replied. "I had to convince him to let me go, otherwise I'd never get here!"  
  
 "...I see," Atsuko muttered.  
  
 "Where's Grandpa?" asked Kagome as she looked around.  
  
 "In the shed," Atsuko replied. "Said something about finding the perfect Mother's Day for his daughter-in-law. You know how he is."  
  
 "Right..." Kagome muttered with a sweat-drop. "So, Mom, I hope you're ready for your Mother's Day surprise, later!"  
  
 "Yeah!" Sota added. "Kagome and I thought about it, together!"  
  
 "Oh, isn't that nice?" asked Atsuko. "What did you two have in mind?"  
  
 "Well, if we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Kagome answered. "Come on, Sota, let's go into the kitchen. Mom, you sit down and relax, okay?"  
  
 "Oh, honestly, Kagome," Atsuko replied. "All this fuss over me."  
  
 "Well, you do enough around here as it is," Kagome said. "Sota and I will take care of any chores, okay?"  
  
 Atsuko could only chuckle as she sat down on the couch while her daughter and son walked into the kitchen. Beside her, Buyo meowed as he lied on the arm of the couch, his tail swaying back and forth. As the widowed mother picked up a book from the coffee table and began to read it, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. Atsuko blinked before she looked up, thinking it might have been Kagome or Sota, coming to ask her for something...but to her surprise, she saw the familiar red kimono of a certain half-demon.  
  
 "Oh!" Atsuko exclaimed as she realized who it was. "Inuyasha! I didn't even hear you come in!"  
  
 "H-hi, Kagome's mother," he said while holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand, such as lilies, daisies, buttercups, and baby's breath.  
  
 "Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to be formal with me," Atsuko told him. "Call me Atsuko...or Mom if you want to."  
  
 "Uh...yeah," Inuyasha muttered before he held up the flowers. "So...here...I got you these."  
  
 "For me?" Atsuko asked as she took the flowers and smelled them. "Oh, Inuyasha, they're lovely. Thank you."  
  
 "Uh-huh..." Inuyasha mumbled, not making any eye contact with her.  
  
 "Would you like to sit down?" asked Atsuko, gently patting the spot next to her, and he soon did just that, plopping his rump right beside her. "How have you been, Inuyasha? Have you been doing all right? Are you eating well?"  
  
 "Uh...yeah, I-I'm doing okay," Inuyasha replied. "Thanks for asking."  
  
 Atsuko chuckled as she gently put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense up a bit before he glanced over at her.  
  
 "Kagome's treating you well, I hope," she said.  
  
 "...Mostly," Inuyasha answered. "We still bicker now and then."  
  
 "Well, nobody's perfect," Atsuko assured.  
  
 "...Kagome...really insisted on coming back," said Inuyasha. "She must love you very much."  
  
 "Oh, of course, she does," Atsuko replied. "And I love her. She can be stubborn and a little hot-tempered at times, just like her father, but she's still very kind and she's not afraid to speak her mind, like me." She then chuckled. "I remember when she was little...she always seemed to stick out most from normal little girls...and even now, when she tries to be normal, she still doesn't act like most teenagers. Then again, most teenagers don't lead the kind of double life that she has."  
  
 "...It...it doesn't bother you that Kagome's running around in my era, fighting off demons and such?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
 "Oh, it bothers me," Atsuko replied. "In fact, sometimes, when she comes home with more blood on her than I like, I try my best not to scream. There were times that I thought maybe she might be in over her head and I even contemplated telling her not to go there, anymore."  
  
 "So why don't you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "For one thing," Atsuko began, "I know that you and your friends are there, looking after her."  
  
 Inuyasha felt his face grow warm.  
  
 "For another," Atsuko continued, "I feel like if I stopped Kagome, I'd come to regret it in some way. After all..." She then looked at Inuyasha. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't allow her to see the boy that she loved so much?"  
  
 Inuyasha's face turned into the deepest shade of red it had ever been. Hell, even the tips of his ears turned red, which caused Atsuko to chuckle. He looked so cute, all flustered like that. However, his flustered expression soon faded away as he looked down at the floor, his toes wiggling nervously.  
  
 "...Kagome's lucky," he whispered.  
  
 "What was that, dear?" asked Atsuko.  
  
 "...Kagome's lucky that she still has you," Inuyasha answered. "Unlike me..."  
  
 Atsuko blinked at the half-demon...but then her eyes softened as a sad smile formed on her face.  
  
 "That's right," she said. "Your mother's gone...isn't she?"  
  
 "...She died when I was still a little boy," Inuyasha answered as he closed his eyes. "She got...really sick...and I..." He bit his lip and swallowed thickly while balling his hands up into fists.  
  
 "You don't have to tell me," Atsuko whispered as she gently put her hand on his. "Kagome told me."  
  
 "...She was the only one who ever understood me," Inuyasha said, "even back when I didn't understand myself. She comforted me when I was afraid...she cried for me when she saw that I was being rejected by people...and she always made me feel loved...even when nobody else loved her."  
  
 "I can see that," Atsuko answered. "Your mother...what was her name?"  
  
 "...Izayoi," Inuyasha whispered. "She was a princess."  
  
 "Izayoi..." Atsuko repeated. "Such a lovely name...I can tell she loved you very much. It must've been so hard for the both of you. I can't imagine what she was thinking when she died...she probably felt guilty, leaving you all alone with nobody else to turn to."  
  
 "It was hard," Inuyasha answered...his voice shuddering. "I was left by myself for so long...and sometimes, I'd look up at the sky and I'd wonder...why did she die? Why did she leave me?"  
  
 Then Atsuko saw something she never thought she would see coming from someone as jaded as Inuyasha: even though his eyes were hooded under his bangs...she saw tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
 "...Oh, Inuyasha," she whispered as she pulled him into her arms and hugged him as tight as she could, leaving him stunned for a moment. "It's okay...you can let it out on me."  
  
 A pause...but then, before Inuyasha even realized it...his tears were practically falling in torrents. He bit his lip and sniffled before he finally broke down, sobbing as he buried his face into Atsuko's shoulder and hugged her tightly, but being careful not to crush her. He hardly ever broke down like this...but here, in this woman's arms, he felt like he could drop his guard and actually let his tears flow freely...just like with Kagome.  
  
 "...Thank you...Ma..." Inuyasha sniffed, causing Atsuko to smile as she gently stroked his hair, and at that moment, Kagome came walking in, wondering what all the noise was...only to gasp silently upon seeing Inuyasha, sobbing and hugging her mother, who looked at her and gave her a look that said "It's okay. I've got him."  
  
 Kagome blinked in bewilderment...but she smiled, nonetheless before she headed back into the kitchen. Soon, Inuyasha pulled away sniffling and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. Atsuko grabbed a tissue from a tissue box and held it against his nose, allowing him to blow.  
  
 "...Would you like to stay for a little while, Inuyasha?" she offered.  
  
 "...I'd like that," Inuyasha answered. "Thank you."  
  


XXX

 

 In the Feudal Era, far from Kaede's Village...a grave sits at the roots of an aged tree that stood atop a hillside. Laid in front of it was a fresh-cut bouquet of wildflowers. The name carved into the headstone read "Izayoi".  
  


**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY**


	29. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha learns how to do laundry at the Higurashi Household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 It was just a typical morning in modern-day Tokyo. Inuyasha had spent the night at the Higurashi home, again, and had just eaten breakfast with them, too. Kagome had already gone to school and knowing that she wouldn't be back until sunset later that day, Inuyasha decided to stay at the house and wait for her...but there was just one teensy problem with that.  
  
 He was bored out of his skull.  
  
 The half-demon was on the couch, upside-down with his hair dangling off the edge and a look on his face that said "I wish Kagome would hurry back already". He didn't mind being here, he just wished he had something to do while he was here. He could snack on chips, but the last time he did, he got scolded for getting crumbs on the couch. Sanosuke didn't need any help with getting things in the shed, today, and Buyo was certainly not in the mood to "play", right now. The last time he attempted to do so, he ended up getting bitten on his finger, so the dog half-demon wisely decided to leave the housecat alone.  
  
 As Inuyasha lied on the couch, Atsuko walked by while carrying a basket of laundry. It seemed rather heavy, though, and as she carried it downstairs to the washing machine, she suddenly stumbled as she stepped on one of Sota's discarded action figure. Inuyasha gasped before he scrambled to set himself upright, then ran over and grabbed Atsuko and the basket of dirty clothes.  
  
 "Oh!" Atsuko exclaimed. "Thank you, dear."  
  
 "No problem," Inuyasha replied. "You okay, Ma?"  
  
 "I'm all right, sweetheart," Atsuko answered. "Thank you...actually, I could use your help with something."  
  
 "Hmm?" Inuyasha hummed, inquisitively.  
  


XXX

  
 Soon, the two of them were down in the basement, where the washing and drying machine were.  
  
 "Now watch closely, Inuyasha," said Atsuko as she set the basket down while Inuyasha sat down on his haunches, eyeing her intently as she began to put the clothes inside the washing machine, including Kagome's uniform, which was smudged with dirt and dried blood. She then tossed in some detergent- the nice-smelling kind that smelled a bit like flowers, but not exactly like flowers, either. Before she could turn it on, though, she heard the phone ring.  
  
 "Oh, dear," she muttered. "Inuyasha, can you handle things from here?" She pointed at the dial. "Just turn this dial all the way to the right and then put the clothes in the dryer when it rings."  
  
 "Okay," Inuyasha answered, prompting Atsuko to go and answer the phone. Once she was gone, the half-demon looked himself over and came to realize that his Robe of the Fire Rat could also use a wash. He hadn't really cleaned it in quite some time. He glanced to the washing machine before looking back at his clothes. Having made his decision, the half-demon soon stripped himself of his haori and hakama, leaving on only his fundoshi and his kosode, and tossed them both in the laundry, then closed the door and turned to the dial to the right as he had been instructed.  
  
 Smiling at his sense of accomplishment, Inuyasha headed up the stairs to grab himself a snack to reward himself.  
  


XXX

  
 "How did this happen?!" Kagome asked as she held up her uniform...only instead of it being the usual white color, it had somehow turned pink.  
  
 "Well, that's odd," Atsuko said. "I could've sworn I was washing only the white clothes. How did that happen?"  
  
 As Kagome took a look inside the dryer, she soon gasped silently before she reached inside and pulled out Inuyasha's robe and pants.  
  
 "...Oh, dear," Atsuko muttered. "Umm...Inuyasha? Dear? Can you come down here, please?"  
  
 Soon, Inuyasha came down the stairs.  
  
 "Yeah?" he asked before he noticed his clothes. "Oh! My kimono!" He then took his treasured robe and sniffed them. "Ahh...nice and clean." He soon slipped them back on before he turned and walked back upstairs while Kagome gaped at him...then sighed as she shook her head.  
  
 "Mom?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "Yes, dear?" Atsuko asked.  
  
 "Next time Inuyasha does laundry," Kagome began, "I'm gonna teach him not to mix the colors with the whites."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda surprised nobody ever thought of this before, so I figured "Why not?"


	30. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a grueling battle, Kagome tends to Inuyasha's injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "Hold still, now..."  
  
 "Ouch!"  
  
 "I didn't even touch you!"  
  
 Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome dabbed a cloth with some alcohol on it on the gash on his shoulder...among several other wounds. It was a particularly nasty battle earlier today with a one-eyed ogre, which was made worse by the fact that it had a Sacred Jewel shard. While Miroku and Kirara got hurt in the skirmish, Inuyasha received a rather nasty hit from the ogre's spiked club, but the use of his Wind Scar soon obliterated the demon and they managed to get the jewel shard to boot.  
  
 "I don't know why you're whining, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "You usually heal pretty fast."  
  
 "First off, shut up," Inuyasha glared, "and second, you wouldn't say that if you were the one getting this nasty-smelling stuff dabbed on your wounds-OW!! Dammit, Kagome, that freakin' stings!"  
  
 "That's how you know it works," Kagome said as she stopped cleaning out the wound. "There." She soon began to wrap a bandage around Inuyasha's shoulder, making sure it was nice and tight.  
  
 "How does that feel, Kirara?" asked Sango as she wrapped a bandage around Kirara's left front paw. "Better?"  
  
 Kirara mewled in reply.  
  
 "Ah, wait, Sango," said Miroku as he looked over Sango's shoulder. "I think you might have missed an injury on you."  
  
 "Where?" Sango asked as she looked herself over...only squeak as she felt a familiar hand on her bottom, causing her to growl before she turned around and smacked the monk across the face. "I should've known!"  
  
 "When will he ever learn?" Shippo asked in a deadpan tone.  
  
 "Never," Inuyasha muttered while Kagome finished bandaging up his wounds...but then she gently leaned her forehead against his back, causing him to glance over his shoulder at her. "Kagome?"  
  
 "...It's my fault," she whispered. "You got hurt because of me."  
  
 Inuyasha's eyes softened and his ears drooped as he heard those words. During the fight with the ogre, Kagome accidentally misfired one of her arrows. Instead of hitting the spot where the ogre had a jewel shard, it ended up missing by an inch. When the ogre turned on Kagome, she didn't have enough time to fire another arrow, so Inuyasha pushed her out of the way, resulting in the injuries he had now.  
  
 "Hey, come on," Inuyasha said. "Don't think that."  
  
 "But it's true, though," Kagome replied.  
  
 "I said knock it off!" Inuyasha spat, causing her to tense up a bit and bite her lip, and that only made him feel guilty. He sighed before he reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Look...I'm not mad at you, okay?"  
  
 Kagome looked up at him as he gave her a soft smile.  
  
 "It's not like you're the one who hurt me," Inuyasha reassured. "We still managed to beat the demon...and besides that, you're still here."  
  
 Kagome smiled a little at that, causing the others to smile, too.  
  
 "...Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
  
 "Heh," Inuyasha chuckled. "Right back at ya."


	31. Trim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha has to grow through a bit of a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> This one is a bit of a gift for KeiChanz. She loves short-haired Inuyasha. ^^

 "NOTHIN'. DOIN'."  
  
 "Inuyasha, you can't just leave it like that! Look at it! It's all matted and tangled!"  
  
 "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed as he sat down in front of Kagome, who held up an electric shaver. Behind him, his once-magnificent mane of silvery-white hair...a great big matted mess of sap, thorns, and various shrubbery. It seemed that while she was away to take another exam, the dog half-demon got himself into a bit of trouble while trying to get some sweet honey. He didn't get stung (or so he claimed), it was the mess that his hair had gotten into that was the issue at hand.  
  
 Sango already tried washing it out and Miroku only made things worse by trying to brush it, but the brush only ended up breaking. Thus, Kagome could only think of one alternative: trimming the giant matted mane off so that it could grow back. Obviously, Inuyasha wasn't having it.  
  
 "Inuyasha, please?" Kagome asked. "I'm not gonna shave it all off! Just let me trim it up to the nape of your neck!"  
  
 "I said it's not happening!" Inuyasha barked. "Leave me alone!"  
  
 Kagome sighed in exasperation. She hated when he tended to dig his heels in like this.  
  
 "Inuyasha, I promise I won't hurt you," she said. "Just let me shave it off, okay? What are you so afraid of?"  
  
 "I ain't afraid!" Inuyasha snapped. "I just don't want you shaving my head!"  
  
 "I'm not gonna shave off all your hair!" Kagome argued. "I'll just make it short! Besides, it'll all grow back, right?"  
  
 Inuyasha harrumphed as he crossed his arms while Kagome sighed again before she squat down so that they were both at eye level, which caused him to look at her.  
  
 "You know," she began, "I had to get my hair trimmed, too."  
  
 "...You did?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.  
  
 "Yeah," Kagome replied. "One time, when I was about 10 years old, I was out playing with my friends when somebody accidentally blew their bubble gum and it popped in my hair. It was a huge gunky mess."  
  
 "Really?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Mm-hmm," Kagome nodded. "My Mom couldn't brush it out, so she had cut the gum out of my hair. It wasn't fun, but I did feel better when I got it cut out and at least it grew back! And your hair will grow back, too, and I bet since you're a half-demon, it'll grow back a lot faster than mine did!"  
  
 "...I guess," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
 "I promise you'll feel better if you let me do this," Kagome said. "Okay?"  
  
 A pause...but then Inuyasha sighed in resignation before he turned around.  
  
 "Do it," he said. "Just...make it quick."  
  
 Kagome nodded before she clicked on the shaver, then grabbed his hair and carefully moved the blades toward it.  
  


XXX

  
 "I wonder what could be taking Kagome and Inuyasha so long," Sango said while gently stroking Kirara in her lap.  
  
 "I hope they're both okay," Shippo piped up while eating a candy apple that Kagome had brought back for him to munch on.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha's hair was quite a mess," Miroku said. "I'm sure it might take some time before Kagome figures out what to do with it."  
  
 Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching, and as they turned around, they gasped as they saw Kagome and Inuyasha...the latter bearing a had of short, silvery-white hair that was up to the base of his neck.  
  
 "I...Inuyasha...?" Sango muttered.  
  
 "Is that you?" Miroku asked.  
  
 "Your hair is so...short," Shippo added while Kirara tilted her head.  
  
 "Don't anyone laugh," Inuyasha glared with his ears pinned back.  
  
 "You...had your hair cut," said Miroku.  
  
 "Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha asked as he looked away, his face flushing a light red.  
  
 "Huh," Sango mumbled as she got up and got a closer look. "It's...actually a nice look for you, Inuyasha."  
  
 "...It is?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Yeah!" Shippo agreed as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "You look pretty good with your hair short!"  
  
 "It's quite different, that I'll admit," Miroku mused. "Perhaps you might need to tie it back in a rat's tail, like my hair."  
  
 "Let's not get carried away," Inuyasha glared.  
  
 "Just a thought," Miroku raised his hands, defensively.  
  
 "Kagome, what do you think?" Shippo inquired, causing Kagome to glance up at Inuyasha, who returned her gaze...and soon, the two blushed slightly before they looked away, causing the others to chuckle.  
  
 "That answers that question," said Miroku.  
  
 "Hey! Let's go show Kaede!" Shippo exclaimed. "I bet she might like it, too!"  
  
 "She just better not laugh," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
 "Oh, come on, Inuyasha," Sango said as they began to head to the village. "Since when did Kaede ever laugh at you?"  
  
 As they walked, Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha once again, then glanced at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara in front of her before looking back at Inuyasha again...then she reached up and ran his hands through his hair, causing him to tense up with a blush on his cheeks.  
  
 "K-Kagome...!" he whispered.  
  
 "Sorry, couldn't help it," Kagome replied as she pulled her hand away.  
  
 "I...I didn't say stop," Inuyasha muttered, causing Kagome to giggle as she ran her hand through the back of his hair, again, causing him to let out a rumbling purr in his chest.  
  
 Maybe having short hair wouldn't be so bad...for now, at least.


	32. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha gets sick with a cold

 "AH-CHOO!!"  
  
 Kagome turned her head away from her homework, looking over her shoulder to the half-demon lying on her bed. His breath was short and ragged and he had a damp cloth on his forehead. His face was flushed a deep red and was dripping with sweat. His hair was splayed out in different directions, sticking together from all the sweat from his head.  
  
 Kagome sighed quietly as she watched Inuyasha sleep...or at least try to. He suddenly let out a hacking cough before he lied back down on the mattress. He sniffled, his nostrils stuffed up with all manner of snot and grime, his sense of smell rendered completely and utterly useless. He reached out to the nightstand and grabbed some tissues, with which he used to blow his nose, then tossed the used snotrags into the trash bin before he resumed his sleep.  
  
  _'And just the other day, he was telling me that he couldn't catch a cold,'_  thought Kagome.  
  
 It was just yesterday, back in the Feudal Era when the group was traveling. It was raining that day, but while the others were sheltered by umbrellas, larges leaves, or conical straw hats, Inuyasha refused to have anything to cover his head. That sure came back to bite him, because it was the following morning that he started showing symptoms of having a cold. Thinking maybe he'd get better rest here, Kagome brought him back with her to her time period.  
  
 So far, he looked pretty miserable, and she knew he must've felt the same as he looked. So far, he couldn't really stomach anything without purging it back up. She even tried giving him some instant ramen to see if that would help clear up his sinuses, but even that didn't work, much to the half-demon's own disdain. Not being able to eat his favorite snack was torture.  
  
 Sanosuke wasn't really much help, either. He meant well, but it seemed that the medicine he attempted to give Inuyasha was meant for humans, not half-demons like him. Inuyasha ended up throwing that back up, too.  
  
 "Kagome?"  
  
 Kagome looked to her left and saw her mother peeking her head in.  
  
 "How's our patient doing?" she asked.  
  
 "Still sleeping," Kagome whispered. "Poor guy."  
  
 "Here, give him this," said Atsuko as she handed her daughter a tray of hot soup. "It should settle his stomach a little."  
  
 "Thanks, Mom," Kagome answered, causing her mother to wink before she turned and left while her daughter was left to tend to Inuyasha, who slowly opened his eyes as he felt her sit on the bed.  
  
 "...Hey..." he muttered in a stuffed-up voice.  
  
 "Hey," Kagome whispered as she spooned him some soup. "Here you go."  
  
 "...This won't make me puke, will it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "No, my Mom made it so the broth is light and it won't upset your stomach," Kagome answered. "Go on, eat."  
  
 "Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned. "I feel like a baby...but okay." He then opened his mouth, allowing Kagome to spoon him the broth.  
  
 "How is it?" she asked. "Is it okay?"  
  
 "...Could be a little cooler," Inuyasha quipped, causing Kagome to chuckle before she gently blew on the next spoonful, then fed him the soup.  
  
 "Mmm..." he swallowed. "You know, Kagome...no one said you had to take care of me."  
  
 Kagome blinked at him in confusion before she pursed her lips in a pout.  
  
 "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
  
 "I'm saying," Inuyasha began, "I know you probably have better things to do..." He sniffed. "I'm probably in the way, aren't I?"  
  
 Kagome's pout soon disappeared before her eyes softened and a soft smile appeared on her face.  
  
  _'He feels like he's being a burden...'_  
  
 "Inuyasha, that's not true," she said as she gently put her hand on his warm cheeks, which caused him to look her in the eye. "I love to take care of you."  
  
 "...Really?" Inuyasha asked. "You don't mind at all?"  
  
 "Of course, I don't," Kagome answered. "I wouldn't have brought you here to recover if I did."  
  
 "...I still don't see why you'd wanna waste your time taking care of me," Inuyasha said as he looked away. "...But...thanks, anyway."  
  
 Kagome giggled before she held out some more soup for him, causing him to smile a bit before he quietly sipped on the spoon.  
  
 He supposed one good thing came out of being sick: being in the company of the girl he cared for most.


	33. Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hot summer day, Kagome brings some delicious relief from the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "Ugggggh...it's so hooooot...!!" Shippo whined as he sat beside Inuyasha in the shade of the Sacred Tree, the hot air joined by the sound of the buzzing of cicadas. The village had been struck with a heat wave, lately. Then again, it was the summertime. What'd they expect?  
  
 Miroku and Sango were off doing who-knows-what, so Inuyasha was left to wait for Kagome to come back with Shippo at his side.  
  
 "Inuyasha~!" Shippo nagged.  
  
 "What?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated growl.  
  
 "It's really hot out heeeeeere!"  
  
 "What do you want me to do about it?! We're already in the shade, runt!! Don't make me kick you out!!"  
  
 "But it's already so hot~!!"  
  
 "Dammit, quit whining!!"  
  
 "Don't be mean~!!"  
  
 "Are you two arguing, again?!" Kagome's voice called out from the Bone Eater's Well, causing Inuyasha's ears to prick up while Shippo gasped in delight.  
  
 "Kagome's back!" the young kitsune exclaimed, happily.  
  
 "About time," Inuyasha muttered as he went over to the well and looked inside. Sure enough, there was Kagome, holding her yellow backpack as well as a large white bag.  
  
 "Hey, can you help me with these?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "Toss 'em up here!" Inuyasha called as he held out his hands, prompting Kagome to toss up her luggage, one after the other as the half-demon hefted them up, then reached down and hefted her up, too.  
  
 "Thanks," Kagome said, just as Shippo ran up and jumped into her arms, laughing happily.  
  
 "I missed you!" the kit exclaimed.  
  
 "Aww, hi, Shippo!" Kagome replied. "I missed you, too! Sorry I took so long. I had to get a few things."  
  
 "Whatever," Inuyasha muttered while he wiped some sweat off his forehead.  
  
 "Whew!" Kagome sighed as she also wiped her forehead. "It sure is hot, today, huh?"  
  
 "Yeah, it is," Shippo answered with his tongue dangling out of his mouth.  
  
 "Good thing I brought these~!" Kagome said in a singsong tone as she opened up the white bag, revealing two round, plump watermelons!  
  
 "Wow! Watermelons!!" Shippo cheered.  
  
 "All right!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he picked one of them up.  
  
 "Well, I figured since it's really hot in my time, it must be hot here, too," Kagome replied, "so I brought these from home!"  
  
 "What's going on?" asked Sango as she, Miroku, and Kirara soon approached.  
  
 "Ah, Kagome's returned!" Miroku said.  
  
 "Hey, Miroku! Hey, Sango!" Kagome said as she held up a watermelon. "Hope you like watermelon!"  
  
 "Oh, that's perfect!" Sango exclaimed. "Just what we need for a hot day! Right, Kirara?"  
  
 Mew! Kirara mewed in response.  
  
 "How thoughtful of you to bring us this refreshing treat, Kagome," Miroku added.  
  
 "I just need help cutting them open," Kagome answered.  
  
 "Leave that to me," Inuyasha grinned as he flexed his fingers, causing his knuckles to pop.  
  


XXX

  
 "Mmm...delicious!" Shippo said as he sat in a shallow stream while the others dipped their feet in the cool, refreshing water, eating slices of watermelon, sliced by Inuyasha's claws. Kirara opted to lie in Sango's lap  
  
 "Nothing like watermelon on a hot day," Sango said as she also bit into her slice and spat out the seeds.  
  
 "Thanks, again, Kagome," Miroku said.  
  
 "I may have bought them," Kagome began, "but Inuyasha's the one who cut them up. Right, Inuyasha?"  
  
 Speaking of Inuyasha, he had his haori pooling around his waist, revealing his toned upper body as he chomped into his watermelon slice and spat out the seeds. Kagome blinked as she bit into her much smaller slice and watched as juice dribbled down his chin and onto his chest, and she suddenly found herself licking her lips, a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by the half-demon, though, for he soon turned to her as juice dripped from the corner of his mouth.  
  
 "What?" he asked.  
  
 "Uh...y-you have juice on your face," Kagome answered, prompting Inuyasha to wipe his cheek. "No, other side...no, not your chin!"  
  
 "Well, where then?" Inuyasha asked in irritation.  
  
 "Right...here!" Kagome answered before her lips crashed against Inuyasha's left cheek, causing his eyes to go wide while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all gaped. Even Kirara seemed stunned while Inuyasha's face turned about as red as the watermelon he was eating. Not 10 seconds later, Kagome broke away, her face also red as she realized what she had done.  
  
 "Well...that was something," Sango mused.  
  
 "You can say that, again," Miroku concurred while covering Shippo's eyes.  
  
 "Hey! No fair!" the kit cried. "Let go of my eyes!!"  
  
 "W...what was that for?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "I...I dunno!" Kagome stammered. "I just-"  
  
 "If you wanted to kiss me, you could've just said something, you know!"  
  
 "B-but I didn't wanna kiss you!"  
  
 "Then why did you?!"  
  
 "Because I...because...oh, forget it!! SIT BOY!!!"  
  
 "AAH!!"  
  
  **SPLASH!!!**  Inuyasha suddenly plunged into the stream by the beads around his neck while Kagome stormed off, her face hotter than the sun that beamed down on her. Inuyasha gasped as he pulled himself out of the water and shook his hair, sending droplets all over before he glared after Kagome.  
  
 "Hey! What was that for, Kagome?!" he questioned. "Get back here!!"  
  
 "Leave me alone!!" Kagome shouted as she stormed off...and yet, she unknowingly put her fingertips to her lips, where she felt a slight stickiness. She brushed her tongue along them, lightly...and she tried her hardest to stifle the giggle bubbling up in her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Kagome makes it up to him, later. ;)


	34. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome attempts to give Inuyasha a peace offering. A follow-up to the previous prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 The night was pretty humid, despite it being dark out. There was a light breeze, but not cool enough to bring any relief from the heat. Inuyasha didn't care, though...he was in too rotten a mood to care about the heat. He just sat on his haunches, grumbling to himself.  
  
 That Kagome...this was her fault. He didn't do anything wrong, all he did was ask her why he kissed her, and she sat him for no reason! He was just trying to enjoy some damn watermelon! What was so bad about that?  
  
 "Stupid wench..." he grumbled. "I can hardly understand Kagome, half the time. One minute, she's nice to me, the next minute, she's upset with me! She shouldn't be mad that she kissed me!"  
  
 A pause...but then he sighed, indignantly.  
  
 "Dammit..." he cursed under his breath. "She always seems to have it out for me, huh?"  
  
 "Not necessarily."  
  
 Inuyasha's ears perked before he turned around and saw Kagome approach him, her hands behind her back and a small smile on her face.  
  
 "Hi," she greeted...only for the half-demon to glare at her before he turned away.  
  
 "Keh!" he scoffed. "What do you want?"  
  
 Kagome soon sat down next to him, but he still didn't look at her. She couldn't blame him. After all, this was her fault.  
  
 Soon, she held something out to him: a slice of watermelon cut up into a triangle. His eyes widened before he glanced at Kagome, who smiled back at him.  
  
 "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Forgive me?"  
  
 A pause...but then Inuyasha snorted as he looked away...but he took the slice of fruit from her, anyway.  
  
 "Don't think that makes up for sitting me," he said, "but...that's a good start, anyway."  
  
 Kagome smiled before she looked up at the sky, biting into her own watermelon slice...and that's when she let out a surprised gasp.  
  
 "Look!" she exclaimed, causing Inuyasha to look up with her and saw a bunch of flickering lights, floating about. "Fireflies! There are so many of them!"  
  
 The insects buzzed about, their abdomens aglow above the half-demon and modern schoolgirl pair. One even landed on the former's nose, causing him to cross his golden eyes to look at it before he blew a puff of air, causing it to fly off before it went over to Kagome's nose, causing her to giggle as more gathered around her, giving her skin a soft, golden glow. Inuyasha swallowed, feeling his heart skip a beat or two. He knew he should be mad at her, and yet...  
  
 Wait...she had a bit of watermelon on her lips.  
  
 Inuyasha smirked...perfect.  
  
 Without a single warning, he suddenly threw his arms around her and kissed her on the lips, causing her to let out a startled yelp...but then, slowly but surely, she embraced him and returned his kiss.  
  
 He dropped on his back and pulled her close, this time even wrapping his legs around hers, causing her to moan as she ground her body up against his...their only source of light being the fireflies above them.  
  
 Soon, Kagome pulled away, panting heavily as her chocolate brown eyes gazed into his amber eyes.  
  
 "So...I guess we're even?" she asked.  
  
 "Oh-ho-ho, no," Inuyasha smirked. "We're just gettin' started...and when I'm done with you, you won't even be able to walk for days."  
  
 Kagome gulped, not knowing whether to be happy that he seemed to forgive her or nervous due to what he was implying.  
  
 The next thing that was heard that firefly-lit night was the sound of her pleasured moans.


	35. Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like a nice, cool breeze?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 He sighed contentedly as he lied on his stomach, his head resting on his crossed arms. The gentle, cooling breeze was so refreshing as it swept around his face and sent his hair in small waves. It had been so hot outside today, and after helping Sanosuke move things into the shed, he figured he deserved a break.  
  
 Inuyasha lied topless on the floor, a plate of fresh-sliced watermelon with the seeds taken out right next to him, a can of soda on the other, and at his front was the fan, which was on its highest setting, or as he called it, Kagome's "wind machine". As he lied sprawled on the floor, Atsuko was sitting on the couch, reading her book while sipping a glass of water, Sota sat in front of the TV, watching his cartoons as usual, Sanosuke was at the tea table, reading his newspaper, and Buyo was curled up on Inuyasha's bare back, snoozing away. The half-demon lazily picked up a watermelon slice and munched on it, sending juice dribbling down his chin, which he promptly wiped off before he continued his lounging.  
  
 At that moment, a shadow suddenly cast over his head, causing him to sleepily open one eye and see that it was Kagome, her black hair dripping with water while she wore a pink tank top and a pair of blue shorts that left very little to the imagination. She had been upstairs in the bathroom, taking herself a lukewarm shower so as to stave off the summer heat. He raised an eyebrow at her while she gave him that cute little smile that he could never say no to. He sighed before he scooted over a bit, allowing Kagome to sit down next to him, and Buyo remained on his back.  
  
 Kagome sighed as she felt the breeze from the fan, then she cast her gaze upon Inuyasha once more before she reached over and began to gently scratch behind his ears, causing him to let out this pleasant little whine as he raised his head up, which caused her, her mother, and brother to giggle.  
  
 The only thing better than this nice, refreshing breeze...was an ear massage from his favorite girl.


	36. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha goes on a car ride with the Higurashi family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Kagome hummed a tuneless song as she picked up Inuyasha's sports cap and put it on his head, then adjusted his Fire Rat haori so that some of it was stuffed down in his dark blue jeans, then looked down to make sure he was wearing his sandals. The half-demon wore a dark gray shirt underneath with the word "WAN" in white letters and decorated with cute little white pawprints, picked out by Kagome, herself.  
  
 "Where are we going, again?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Just on a little ride," Kagome answered. "You know, just to get out of the house for a bit and get some fresh air."  
  
 "And why am I going?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms.  
  
 "Well, we can't just leave you here at the house by yourself," Kagome replied.  
  
 "Kagome!" Atsuko called from downstairs. "Are you and Inuyasha ready?"  
  
 "Yeah, we're coming, Mom!" Kagome answered. "Come on, Inuyasha."  
  
 "Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered as he followed his priestess out of her room, down the stairs, and outside to the car, where the rest of the Higurashi Family was waiting.  
  
 "There you are," Atsuko said as she prepared to get in the driver's seat. "Ready to go?"  
  
 "Yeah, we're ready," Kagome answered as she got in the back seat with Sota. Inuyasha blinked as he peered inside, unsure of whether to come in or not. He had never been in a car before...especially since he heard how Kagome's father and grandmother died in one. Though, Kagome did say that cars are only as dangerous as the people who drive them, so it probably wouldn't be all bad.  
  
 Besides, it was nice to spend time with the family and he did quite enjoy their company. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
 "Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said while patting the space next to her. "Come on in and s...I mean...just come in here with me."  
  
 Inuyasha noticed how she was careful not to say the trigger word for the beads. Shrugging his shoulders, the half-demon soon sat down and closed the door behind him, then Kagome reached over and strapped him to his seat with the seatbelt.  
  
 "It's to keep you safe," Kagome said, causing him to nod his head.  
  
 "Everyone buckled up?" Atsuko asked.  
  
 "We're all strapped in, Mom," Sota answered while holding his Game Boy, and with that, Atsuko soon drove out onto the road.  
  
 "Well, this is nice," said Sanosuke. "Such a beautiful day to be out for a ride."  
  
 "Absolutely," Atsuko agreed. "What do you think we should do while we're out?"  
  
 "Can we get ice cream, Mom?" Sota asked. "Please?"  
  
 "Ice cream does sound pretty good!" Kagome added. "What do you think, Inuyasha?"  
  
 She didn't get an answer.  
  
 "Uh...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she glanced over at the half-demon on her right, whose face was looking a bit pale and he held his hand over his stomach. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
  
 "I...I don't feel so good," Inuyasha replied, and suddenly, he felt his stomach churn. The next thing he knew, his hand flew to his mouth as he gagged, causing Kagome and Sota to gasp.  
  
 "He's gonna hurl!!" Sota cried.  
  
 "Mom, pull over, quick!!" Kagome shouted, and soon, Atsuko pulled over into a convenience store parking lot. Luckily, Inuyasha didn't really have anything to purge except for bile. Still, he could only moan as he slumped against the upholstered seats waiting for his stomach to settle.  
  
 "How are you feeling, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she gently rubbed his back. "Better?"  
  
 "I think so," Inuyasha replied. "Ugh...I don't know what happened. The car just felt bumpy and I felt really sick."  
  
 "That's called carsickness," Kagome replied. "I guess I should have seen it coming. You've never really been a car, before."  
  
 "The poor thing," Atsuko said. "Maybe we ought to go back home."  
  
 "No...it's fine," Inuyasha reassured. "I can handle it...really."  
  
 "Are you sure?" Kagome asked. "You shouldn't force yourself, Inuyasha."  
  
 "I'm fine!" Inuyasha spat, his voice taking on a bit of a growl to get his point across.  
  
 "Okay, okay!" Kagome replied. "If you say so! But let me know if you feel sick, again, okay?"  
  
 "Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, and soon, they were off, again. At first, it seemed like the half-demon would be all right...but not 10 minutes later, he felt that churning in his stomach, again. Try as he might, it seemed that his body would betray him, yet again, for he soon let out another retch, not that there was much in there, to begin with. Still, he felt miserable. Sure, he could leap across buildings and trees no problem, but put him in a car and suddenly, he was a mess.  
  
 "Maybe we should go back home, after all," Sanosuke suggested.  
  
 "Yeah, Inuyasha, you're clearly not feeling well," Kagome said.  
  
 "But...I wanted to come," Inuyasha answered, weakly. "I wanted to hang out with you guys."  
  
 "We know, dear," Atsuko said, "but it's not worth it if you're sick."  
  
 "We'll try again, another time, Inuyasha, okay?" Sota added.  
  
 "Let's just go home and you can have yourself a rest," Kagome said.  
  
 "...I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. "I ruined it."  
  
 "No, you didn't ruin anything," Kagome said. "Look...I'm glad you went with us, even if it was only for a little while."  
  
 Though he felt guilty, Inuyasha did feel a bit better hearing that. Kagome smiled as she gently kissed his cheek, causing him to blush slightly as he smiled back at her. Soon, Atsuko was driving back to the house...but as she did, she could've sworn she heard a bit of snoring. As she checked the rearview mirror, she smiled a bit as she saw her son, snoring softly as he leaned against his sister, who was leaning against Inuyasha, who had an arm draped over her shoulders.  
  
 Maybe it wasn't as long as they wanted...but it was worth it in the end.


	37. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagome begins to feel left out when her mother starts paying more attention to Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 It was a humid summer night in modern Tokyo when Kagome sat on the bus stop, staring out at the amusement park and its flashing lights. The fireworks were going off in all kinds of different colors...but the poor girl couldn't bring herself to enjoy them. Not when she was out here, alone.  
  
 What was her problem? Well, it all started earlier this morning.  
  


_Flashback_

 

 Kagome hummed a tuneless to herself as she set down her folded-up kimono on her bed, a giddy smile on her face. Tonight was the night of the big fireworks festival in town and she was very excited to go, especially since her mother made the kimono for her in the first place. It was dark green with a lotus flower pattern on it, as well as a yellow obi.  
  
 They did this, every year. Atsuko would surprise her daughter by making a new kimono for her and presenting to her on the morning of the festival, then she, Souta, and Sanosuke would go and have all sorts of fun playing festival games and winning prizes. Then, Kagome and Atsuko would take a picture together and they'd end the night by watching the fireworks.  
  
 Kagome loved her mom so much. It was a wonder why she hadn't stopped her from traveling back and forth between this time period and the Feudal Era, but she decided not to overthink it. After all, as long as she was safe, then Atsuko wouldn't pitch much of a fit, she supposed.  
  
 As Kagome headed out to start the day, she heard the sound of laughter coming from downstairs, causing her to look up in slight bewilderment. As she entered the living room, she saw her mother sitting next to none other than Inuyasha, who was shoveling some shrimp tempura in his mouth with his usual gusto.  
  
 "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, causing the half-demon to look up from his meal.  
  
 "Oh, hey, Kagome," he greeted with a mouthful of food, which he promptly swallowed.  
  
 "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Don't tell me you came to drag me back over there? It's only been 2 days, Inuyasha."  
  
 "Actually," Atsuko began as she put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha just came for a little visit. Nothing more."  
  
 "Oh!" Kagome realized. "Well, that's fine, then!"  
  
 Soon, Inuyasha had polished off his shrimp tempura, but it looked like he still wanted more food.  
  
 "Would you like some more, dear?" asked Atsuko.  
  
 "Yes, please," Inuyasha answered as he held up his plate, which Atsuko took before she headed to the kitchen to get more food for him.  
  
 'I just hope Inuyasha doesn't eat us outta house and home, one day,' thought Kagome. 'His appetite's a lot bigger than most people.' She then smiled. 'But then again, he hardly ever gets to eat this good. He really loves my Mom's cooking.'  
  
 "So, Inuyasha, you just come to hang out with my family?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "More or less," Inuyasha answered. "I kinda got bored waiting so I just thought I'd come over and see how you were doing."  
  
 "Well, I'm actually getting ready for a festival," Kagome answered.  
  
 "A festival, huh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Oh, yeah!" Kagome answered. "There will be games, food, and of course, the fireworks! My Mom and I go every year, and she always makes me a kimono, too!"  
  
 "Really?" Inuyasha asked. "Can I see it?"  
  
 "Oh, sure!" Kagome answered as she went back upstairs to fetch. "Wait here, I'll get it!"  
  
 As Kagome headed upstairs, Atsuko put down a plate of deep-fried pork croquettes on the table.  
  
 "Here you go," she said. "Hope you like them."  
  
 Not wasting a second, Inuyasha picked up the plate and began to shovel the croquettes in his mouth.  
  
 "Are they good?" Atsuko asked with a sweet smile. "I tend to make a little too much, so whatever's leftover, I give to you in case you're hungry."  
  
 "Mmm...mmrrrgh...hmmm..." Inuyasha tried to say, but his voice was muffled due to his mouth being full.  
  
 "What was that, dear?" asked Atsuko, causing Inuyasha to swallow.  
  
 "Sorry," he said. "I was saying that I hope you make a lot, because I'm always hungry."  
  
 Atsuko chuckled as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
 "I can imagine," she said.  
  
 "Hey, Kagome's really excited about this festival coming up, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he kept eating.  
  
 "Oh, yes, she looks forward to it, every year," Atsuko replied. "She just loves festivals, especially fireworks."  
  
 "Hmm...I kinda like festivals, too," Inuyasha replied, "but I always preferred Otsukimi. My Mother and I would watch the moon together and eat mochi cakes."  
  
 "I have an idea, dear," Atsuko said. "Why don't you come to the festival with us?"  
  
 "Uh...I dunno," Inuyasha replied. "It sounds like a family thing and-"  
  
 "And  _you're_  a part of our family, honey," Atsuko replied. "Don't ever think that you're not. You're more than welcome to come with us."  
  
 "...Well...I guess I could go," Inuyasha replied, "but only because you insist."  
  
 Atsuko chuckled as she gently planted a kiss on Inuyasha's forehead, causing him to blush a bit before he smiled a little. Truthfully, he would like to go, if only just to keep himself from getting lonely. Besides, it was better than sitting here at the house and be bored. Buyo would probably appreciate not having the half-demon around for a while.  
  
 At that moment, Kagome came downstairs with the kimono her mother had made for her.  
  
 "Look, Inuyasha!" she called. "Isn't it pretty?"  
  
 "Wow!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Look at all the patterns!"  
  
 Kagome giggled, giddily as she clutched the kimono in her hands.  
  
 "Kagome, I have a wonderful idea," Atsuko said. "What do you say we bring Inuyasha along? He doesn't get to have much fun like this, does he?"  
  
 "Oh, that's a good idea, Mom!" Kagome exclaimed. "Inuyasha can definitely go as long as he wears his hat. They can even protect his ears from the fireworks."  
  
 "Great!" Atsuko said. "Oh! I better get my kimono and then we'll get ready to go!"  
  


XXX

 

 It was later that evening when the family arrived at the park where the festival was being held. This time, Kagome made sure to be prepared and gave Inuyasha some motion sickness pills, just in case he got carsick again on the way there. To help, Atsuko let the window down so that the half-demon could get a bit of fresh air. The ride was mildly enjoyable. Inuyasha sat in the back of the car with Kagome and Sota and just enjoyed the nice breeze.  
  
 As they got out, Inuyasha saw all sorts of stands and kiosks, selling all kinds of wares, like charms, masks, and, of course, food. His stomach rumbled as the delicious smells of yakisoba, okonomiyaki, and other tasty things wafted into his nose. He didn't know where to start from.  
  
 While Inuyasha was busy trying to pick out what he should eat, Kagome beamed as she noticed some glow-in-the-dark neon bracelets in different colors.  
  
 "Wow, look at all those pretty bracelets!" said Sota.  
  
 "Mom would love one of those!" Kagome exclaimed. "Uh, excuse me? How much for the bracelets?"  
  
 "Oh, about 500 yen, each," answered the kiosk owner.  
  
 "I'll take two of them," Kagome said as she took two and paid the amount of money, then went to go and find her mother. It didn't take her long, for she found her standing in front of the yakisoba stand with Inuyasha, who eagerly took a heaping plate of the fried noodles and began to slurp them up. Atsuko chuckled as she watched the half-demon devouring his food, but then she noticed a bit of sauce on his cheeks.  
  
 "Oh, Inuyasha, you have a bit of a schmutz," Atsuko said.  
  
 "I do?" Inuyasha asked, noodles dangling from his lips and his cheeks stuffed to twice their size, causing her to chuckle as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his cheeks off.  
  
 "There, that's better," she said.  
  
 As for Kagome, she blinked as she watched the scene in front of her. She had to admit, it was a bit cute, watching her mother act...well, motherly toward her half-demon companion...but for some reason, she felt a slight tinge of something else in her chest. Oh, well, it was probably nothing...that was what she figured, at least.  
  
 "Hey, Mom!" Kagome called, prompting Atsuko to look over her shoulder. "Look what I got for you!" She then presented the bracelet she bought. "It's even your favorite color, yellow!"  
  
 "Oh, Kagome, it's so pretty!" Atsuko exclaimed.  
  
 "Hey, did you get one for me?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Uh...oops," Kagome muttered before she showed the green bracelet on her wrist. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I forgot."  
  
 "Are you kidding?" Inuyasha asked in irritation.  
  
 "I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. "I got excited and-  
  
 "Oh, that's all right, sweetheart," Atsuko said. "I'll get Inuyasha one." She then went to the kiosk where the bracelets were sold, and Inuyasha followed her. "You like red, right, dear?"  
  
 "Yeah," Inuyasha replied.  
  
 'It's not like I meant to forget about Inuyasha,' thought Kagome. 'Oh, well...it probably won't happen again.'  
  
 But that was just the start of it.  
  
 Throughout the festival, while Sanosuke and Sota were off playing some games and chatting with friends who also happened to attend (and in Sota's case, his girlfriend, Hitomi), Kagome was trying to gain her mother's attention. However, whenever she tried to do so, Atsuko was off doing something with Inuyasha instead, such as teaching him how to play a goldfish catching game without using his hands (or his mouth) and buying him some more festival food. Every time, Kagome started to get more and more frustrated.  
  
 However, Kagome took a few calming breaths. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault, nor was it her mother's. After all, they were just having fun, just like everyone else at the festival. It's not like they were ignoring her on purpose...  
  
 Or...were they?  
  
 No, that's ridiculous. Such immature thinking would only get Kagome in trouble! Of course, her mother and Inuyasha weren't ignoring her on purpose!  
  
 Satisfied with her thoughts, Kagome decided that before the fireworks started, she should get photos with Atsuko, just like she did, every year with her. First, she had to find a photo booth as well as her mother. She had to be around, somewhere.  
  
 "Mom!" Kagome called as she looked around. "Mom, where are you? Let's get a picture taken!"  
  
 Suddenly, she heard the sound of a camera snapping four times, causing her to glance at a nearby photo booth behind her. As she approached...she gasped silently as she saw a photo strip...all four photos containing pictures of Inuyasha and Atsuko. The first one was of them smiling, the second was Inuyasha hooking his fingers into the corner of his mouth and sticking his tongue out while Atsuko laughed, the third was Atsuko kissing the half-demon on the cheek, which caused him to blush slightly in embarrassment, and the fourth was of Inuyasha hugged Atsuko tightly.  
  
 "...She...took pictures?" Kagome asked. "Without me? But...but I thought that...!"  
  
 "Hey, Sis! Look!"  
  
 Kagome turned to see Sota run up to her while wearing a dog mask on his face.  
  
 "Check out what Grandpa bought me!" Sota replied as he raised the mask...but then he gasped silently as he saw his older sister's eyes well up with tears. "Kagome? What's the matter?"  
  
 "...Nothing..." Kagome sniffed. "I...I guess I'm just not wanted around here."  
  
 "What?" Sota asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
 "Forget it," Kagome replied as she turned and walked away.  
  
 "Sis, where are you going?" Sota asked.  
  
 "Anywhere," Kagome answered, "as long as it's not here...tell Mom to enjoy her new best friend."  
  
 Sota could only blink in concern as he watched his sister leave the festival grounds...just as the fireworks started to go off.  
  
 _Flashback end_  
  
 And so, here Kagome was, sitting on the bench as she wiped her tears while the fireworks continued to explode into the sky above her.  
  
 Now she knew that feeling she was getting in her chest, earlier: it was jealousy.  
  
 Come to think of it, Atsuko hardly doted on her like she does to Inuyasha, anymore. She used to when she was a little girl, but now, it was like she was playing second fiddle to the half-demon. She knew it wasn't a healthy feeling, but...she just couldn't help herself.  
  
 Now Atsuko treated Inuyasha like he was her whole world...and not her.  
  
 "Oh! There she is!"  
  
 "Kagome!!"  
  
 "Huh?" Kagome muttered as she looked up and saw Inuyasha running toward her with Atsuko riding on his shoulders, piggyback style.  
  
 "Oh, thank goodness!" Atsuko exclaimed as she climbed off of Inuyasha's back. "There you are, Kagome!"  
  
 "...What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "What do ya think, stupid?!" Inuyasha questioned. "We came lookin' for you!"  
  
 "Who are you calling stupid?!" Kagome asked.  
  
 "Now, now, let's not fight, you two," Atsuko said, calmly. "Kagome, what Inuyasha means to say is that you had us worried when you suddenly disappeared like that."  
  
 "How'd you know that I even left?" asked Kagome.  
  
 "Sota told us," Atsuko replied. "Your lucky Inuyasha managed to track you down by your scent...but Kagome, why did you leave? I was just about to take a picture with you, like we do every year!"  
  
 "...I didn't think you'd even notice I was gone," Kagome replied. "You were having so much fun with Inuyasha that you forgot about me."  
  
 Atsuko gasped silently before she glanced at Inuyasha, who blinked at her with parted lips. If it wasn't for the cap on his head, she would've seen that his ears were drooping, too. Atsuko sighed before she gently cupped her daughter's face.  
  
 "Kagome," she said. "I am SO sorry that I made you feel like I forgot about you. It's just...I wanted to make sure that Inuyasha could still know a mother's affection and I was so caught up in doing so, that I guess I forgot to leave some love for you."  
  
 "Mom, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" asked Kagome.  
  
 "Invisible?" Atsuko inquired. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."  
  
 "Uh...I-I'm sorry, too, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I didn't mean to hog Ma from you...I guess I was having so much fun at the festival, I didn't notice...but that's still no excuse."  
  
 "So...do you forgive us?" asked Atsuko...which caused her daughter to smile.  
  
 "Yeah," Kagome replied. "I do."  
  
 "Oh, Kagome..." Atsuko whispered as she hugged her, tightly, which she returned. Then, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who smiled a bit while scratching the back of his head.  
  
 "...You, too, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she opened her arms. "Get in here."  
  
 Inuyasha smiled warmly before he approached Kagome and Atsuko, wrapping his arms around both of them. As they did, they heard the sound of the fireworks shooting off, again.  
  
 "...You know...the festival's not over," Atsuko pointed out. "How about before we watch the fireworks, we get one more picture?"  
  
 "I'd love that," Kagome smiled.  
  
 And so, Kagome returned to the festival with Inuyasha and her mother, who asked a photographer for a group photo of the whole Higurashi Family...which, of course, included the half-demon. After that, they spent the rest of the night watching the fireworks...and all the while, Kagome was happily holding Atsuko's hand.  
  


XXX

 

 That night, everyone made it back home and Kagome was getting ready for bed, having already gotten dressed up in her PJs.  
  
 "Ahh..." Kagome sighed as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. "That was so much fun."  
  
 "Yeah...fun," Inuyasha said as he lied on her bed with a cup of mint tea. For some reason, he looked a bit sickly and he even had a cloth on his forehead.  
  
 Kagome could only giggle at him, knowing exactly why he felt so poorly. All day long, Inuyasha had been gorging himself on not just her mother's cooking but the food at the festival, too. By the time the family got back home, the half-demon was lying in Kagome's bed, nursing a stomachache of gigantic proportions.  
  
 "Well, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I'd say we finally found the bottom to your bottomless pit."  
  
 "Haha," Inuyasha laughed, sarcastically, before he groaned in slight pain.  
  
 "You'll feel better tomorrow," Kagome assured. "And Inuyasha?"  
  
 "Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "I'm sorry," Kagome said. "You know...about what happened at the festival. I didn't mean to worry anybody, it's just..."  
  
 "Nah, I get it, Kagome," Inuyasha cut her off. "I mean...your mother's pretty amazing. If I were you, I'd get jealous, too, if she was paying more attention to me."  
  
 Kagome smiled at him, which caused him to grin back.  
  
 "Thanks, Inuyasha," she whispered before she kissed his cheek, causing him to chuckle. "Try and get some sleep. I'll be in the next room if you need me."  
  
 "Goodnight," Inuyasha said before he closed his eyes while Kagome quietly walked out of her bedroom...and entered her mother's bedroom at the other end of the hall. When she opened the door, she found her, already lying on her futon. Kagome smiled before she soon climbed in with her, causing Atsuko to chuckle as she gently wrapped her arms around her, kissed her forehead, and stroked her hair.  
  
 "Goodnight, Mom...I love you..."  
  
 "I love you, too, my little star...sweet dreams."


	38. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Inuyasha is reminded that he and Shippo aren't so different from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "Inuyasha?"  
  
 Inuyasha groaned as he lazily opened one eye, lying under the shady roof of the mansion porch. The group had been staying here for a couple of days after slaying a pesky rat demon and the village headman was kind enough to invite them into his home. He even tolerated Inuyasha's presence, saying he had a fondness for dogs (although that seemed to irritate the half-demon more than anything else).  
  
 With a yawn, Inuyasha soon positioned himself on his side while propping his head on his palm with his elbow supporting it.  
  
 "Yeah, what is it?" he asked.  
  
 "Have you seen Shippo?" Kagome asked.  
  
 Inuyasha only growled in response. Shippo...that little turd. He was the reason he was so grouchy this morning in the first place. That little brat had been giving him hell since he woke up. First, he doodled on Inuyasha's face while he was asleep and then he had the nerve to snatch his breakfast from right under his nose. As if that wasn't bad enough, the two got into it again and Inuyasha bopped Shippo on the head, which, of course, led Kagome to say the "trigger word" for "bullying" him.  
  
 "I haven't seen him since he ran off to go play, earlier," Inuyasha replied.  
  
 "Well, can you go find him?" Kagome inquired. "We're getting ready to leave."  
  
 "Why don't you go look for him?" Inuyasha asked. "You seem to favor him, anyway!"  
  
 "Oh, Inuyasha, are you still mad at him?" Kagome asked. "I told you, you shouldn't have picked on him like that!"  
  
 "You always take his side!" Inuyasha argued. "The little punk's done nothing but made me miserable all morning, but you don't punish him at all!"  
  
 "He's just a kid, Inuyasha, he doesn't know any better!" Kagome argued.  
  
 "He's not some kid!" Inuyasha countered. "He's a demon! He just uses that to get on your good side!"  
  
 "Ugh..." Kagome groaned. "Inuyasha, can you please just go and find him?"  
  
 "...Fine," Inuyasha muttered as he got up and walked away, "but don't expect me to go easy on him!"  
  
 Kagome could only sigh and shake her head. Sometimes, with the way Inuyasha and Shippo acted toward each other, she often felt like she was being their mother more than anything else, always trying to intervene when they got into a fight. She wondered if it was ever worth it.  
  


XXX

 

 Inuyasha grumbled as he walked through the village streets, looking high and low for Shippo. He knew he couldn't have gotten too far. His scent, though somewhat faint, was still lingering. Still, he was still quite miffed at the little fox demon, always using his childish ways to charm Kagome into taking his side and never hearing his side of things.  
  
 "He's just playing" she would tell him. "You're overreacting."  
  
 Inuyasha only rolled his eyes as he kept walking...but then, all of a sudden, his nose twitched as a peculiar scent suddenly became mixed with Shippo's. As he kept sniffing, his eyes suddenly went wide.  
  
 He could smell blood.  
  
 "Shit...!" he cursed before he broke into a sprint, following the scent. As he neared a babbling stream, he stopped as he saw a group of children huddling around something, kicking, stomping on it, and whacking it with thick sticks. At first, Inuyasha couldn't quite make out what it was...but as one boy moved back, he gasped.  
  
 It was Shippo, curled up into a ball with his hands over his head. Specks of blood had splattered around him, and Inuyasha could see that his clothes and fur pelt had been tattered. The young kit's face was covered in cuts and bruises...and the children laughed as they continued to beat on him, even as he attempted to stand up.  
  
 "Who said you could get back up, huh?!" asked one of the children, a boy of 7 years with his hair in a topknot and a small scar on his left cheek. He then stomped on Shippo's head, causing him to yell in pain as he felt his foot grind against his face. Soon, the little fox demon burst into tears of pain while the children cruelly laughed.  
  
 Inuyasha snarled, his hair beginning to stand up on end and his eyes flashing.  
  
 "HEY!!!" he yelled, causing the kids to gasp as he approached him. "BACK OFF, ALL OF YOU!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM, RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
 The bullies soon backed away from Shippo, who whimpered as he raised his head up to look at Inuyasha, who glared at his aggressors.  
  
 "If you go near him, again, I'll tan your hides!!" Inuyasha barked, and the children all fearfully nodded their heads. As for Shippo, he grunted as he tried to stand, but he collapsed from the pain of the beating that he had gotten. Suddenly, he found himself being lifted on the ground and being carried off while in the crook of Inuyasha's elbow. The half-demon kept his gaze forward while Shippo stared up at him in awe and disbelief.  
  
 _'...Inuyasha...you...'  
_

XXX

 

 Later that day, as dusk began to approach, Inuyasha sat outside the headman's house after bringing Shippo back. Needless to say, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were shocked upon seeing their fox demon charge covered in wounds. Some of them already started healing due to the kit's demon blood, but Kagome already started to bandage his injuries.  
  
 As Inuyasha sat, waiting for the word on Shippo's condition...his mind momentarily wandered back to a time when he was a child. He had approached a group of children, wanting to play with them. He didn't mean any harm: just wanted some friends...but then, as soon as he made his intentions known, the children all ganged up and beat him, mercilessly.  
  
 It was lucky for him that his mother came to his rescue...just like he did for Shippo, today.  
  
 "Hey."  
  
 Inuyasha's ear twitched and he looked over his shoulder to see Kagome approaching him.  
  
 "Hey," the half-demon greeted before he looked back to the horizon.  
  
 "Shippo told me what you did," Kagome said. "I'm proud of you, Inuyasha."  
  
 "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I wasn't gonna let some brats wale on him."  
  
 "...You did it because it reminded you of what happened when you were a kid," Kagome said. "Didn't you, Inuyasha?"  
  
 Inuyasha didn't answer, instead pressed his ears down against his head as his cheeks flushed, causing her to giggle.  
  
 "I knew it," she said. "You two might get into it every now and then, but deep down, you know that you two aren't so different from each other."  
  
 "Hmph!" Inuyasha harrumphed.  
  
 "Umm...Inuyasha?"  
  
 Inuyasha turned to see Shippo, who had bandages and medical adhesive on various parts of his body, especially his face, and behind him were Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.  
  
 "Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "...Thank you for helping me, today," Shippo began, "and...I'm really sorry I pulled those pranks on you, this morning."  
  
 "...I'm sorry, too," Kagome said. "I should have heard your side of things instead of taking Shippo's side."  
  
 "...Well...I guess since you apologized, it's okay then," Inuyasha said. "Anyway, let's get going. We gotta leave while it's still daylight out."  
  
 "I agree," Miroku said. "Shall we be off, then?"  
  
 "Yeah, I think we've stayed here, long enough," Sango said while Kirara sat on her shoulder.  
  
 Soon, the group headed off to continue their journey. As they did, Shippo glanced up at Inuyasha before he jumped onto the half-demon's shoulder. He didn't say anything...but instead gave Shippo a light pat to the head.


	39. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome watch the stars together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Crickets chirped softly in the tall grass. Fireflies glowed as they buzzed about in the night air. The only sound that could be heard was the babbling of a nearby brook, but other than that, the only thing that met him was the silence of the stars.  
  
 Inuyasha sat on his haunches, staring up at the night sky. The night air was a bit chilly, but he didn't really mind it. He was used to cold nights, after all. He just kept his eyes focused on the twinkling stars above him.  
  
 The stars always seemed to be prettiest when the nights are clear. He got a good view of them this way. Plus, he didn't feel as lonely when he watched them...not like he would admit that he was lonely or anything.  
  
 As Inuyasha continued to stare up at the stars, his ear twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching him. Normally, at that sound, he'd jump up to his feet with his hand on the hilt of his sword...but not with this person. He took a side glance before he smiled, just as Kagome sat down on her knees and leaned on his shoulder, joining him in his stargazing.  
  
 As the stars continued to twinkle and sparkle, Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome one more time before he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
 The stars in the sky may be pretty...but the star he had in his arms was much more beautiful.


	40. Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha gets shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Kagome stood on the grassy hill, gray clouds forming overhead and the wind sending her raven hair in ripples. She looked around, worry etched on her face as she tried to find even a single spot of red or silver. By now, the rain was starting to fall and it was going to be hard for her to see. Taking a deep breath, Kagome shouted out at the top of her lungs...  
  
 "INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
 No answer. Anxiety began to roil in the pit of Kagome's stomach. It wasn't like him to be gone for so long. He said he was only going for a walk...and that was earlier this morning.  
  
 Inuyasha had been gone for nearly the whole day.  
  
 Miroku and Sango had already gone to look for him, taking Kirara to the east while Kagome took Shippo and searched in the west, and the young fox demon had already gone on ahead to see if he could find a clue to the half-demon's whereabouts.  
  
 "KAGOME!! COME QUICK!!!"  
  
 Kagome gasped as she saw a break in the tall grass, and soon after, Shippo emerged, looking panicked and out of breath. He must have run from quite a long distance...and for some reason, Kagome could make out tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
  
 "Shippo?" Kagome asked. "What's wrong? Did you find Inuyasha?!"  
  
 "...Yeah...!" Shippo sniffed. "But Kagome...something terrible's happened! He's been shot!!"  
  
 Kagome's heart sank into the pit of her stomach...and before she knew it, her legs suddenly moved on their own, running off into the long grass while Shippo ran after her.  
  


XXX

 

 Inuyasha seethed in pain, his hand clutching his left bicep, his red haori stained with warm blood. He pulled his palm away, revealing his crimson-smeared palm. Another jolt of pain surged through him, causing him to grunt as he clutched at his wound, again.  
  
 He couldn't believe he got so careless. He was out on a walk, just to clear his head after he and Kagome had another argument. Apparently, he didn't even realize he was wandering blindly. The next thing he knew, he heard shouting and he could smell the scent of gunpowder, and then there was a loud  **BANG**  that made his ears curl...and following that was the pain of a bullet in his arm.  
  
 He was lucky that he managed to hide away in this cave...but he didn't know who it was who shot him or even if the one who shot him was trying to track him down in order to finish him off.  
  
 Shippo was here, earlier, but he ran off to go find Kagome. What the hell was taking him so long?  
  
 "Inuyasha?!"  
  
 Inuyasha tried not to show it, but he was greatly relieved when he heard that familiar voice and smelled that familiar sweet scent.  
  
 "Ka...gome..." he whispered as he saw his wench approach him, dropping her backpack on the ground before she fell to her hands and knees, her eyes falling on the bloody wound on the half-demon's bicep. Shippo stood behind, watching worriedly.  
  
 "What happened?!" Kagome asked.  
  
 "I...I guess I got a little too close to a human village," Inuyasha answered. "The next thing I knew, I heard a gunshot and it hit my arm." He then grunted as he felt another jolt of pain course through him.  
  
 "Hang on, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she reached into her backpack, pushing aside ramen, chips, textbooks, and other things until she finally found the first-aid box at the bottom, which she soon pulled out along with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.  
  
 "What are you gonna do, Kagome?" asked Shippo.  
  
 "First," Kagome started as she pulled the  _Tetsusaiga_  from Inuyasha's waist, "Inuyasha, you'll have to bite down on the  _Tetsusaiga_."  
  
 Inuyasha opened his mouth, biting down on his sword's sheath.  
  
 "Now what?" he asked with a slightly muffled voice.  
  
 "I need you to hold still," Kagome said as she rolled up Inuyasha's sleeve and opened the hydrogen peroxide bottle. "This is gonna sting."  
  
 The moment that strong-smell liquid touched his wound, Inuyasha let out a muffled scream from the stinging sensation. He practically bucked and threw his head back, hitting his back against the cave wall while his jaw clenched on the  _Tetsusaiga's_  scabbard. Thankfully, as quickly as it started, Kagome stopped pouring the liquid onto Inuyasha's injury. Now that that was taken care of, she had to take the bullet out.  
  
 She reached into her first-aid kit and pulled out a pair of tweezers and began to search inside the flesh, causing Inuyasha to grunt as she managed to pull out a musket ball. She had to pour a little more of the hydrogen peroxide in after that, just in case, and that made Inuyasha scream again.  
  
 "Am I done, yet?!" he questioned.  
  
 "Not yet," Kagome answered as she held up a needle and sutures. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. He should have known it would require stitches.  
  
 At least the needle didn't hurt as much as the gunshot did.  
  
 After stitching the wound closed, Kagome soon bandaged Inuyasha's arm.  
  
 "There," she said. "That's better. I have to take the stitches out in about a week, though."  
  
 "...Fine by me..." Inuyasha muttered while Shippo sighed in relief. "...Thank you, Kagome."  
  
 Kagome smiled at her beloved half-demon, who sighed as he stared up at the cave ceiling. She closed the first aid kit and leaned against his shoulder, being careful not to lay on his injury. Shippo quietly crawled onto Kagome's lap, prompting her to place her hand on his reddish-brown mop of hair. Even as Miroku and Sango came flying in on Kirara, they did not stir. As the monk and demon slayer saw Inuyasha's bandaged arm, they realized it was best to ask questions once he had rested.  
  
 The group stayed in that cave all night long, waiting out the rain together.


	41. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha discovers something he likes just as much as instant ramen.

 Inuyasha was starving to death. Kagome was at school and she wouldn't be back until dusk, as always, and here he was, lying on the couch, practically wasting away. What's worse: there was no instant ramen in the house.  
  
 Apparently, Sota unknowingly took the very last cup of noodles to eat at school for lunch. What's worse, it was his favorite flavor, too: the beef flavor with a little bit of soy sauce. What was a half-demon supposed to do to get something to eat?  
  
 Inuyasha groaned, cursing his fate. The only thing he could do was lie here and listen to the pangs that emanated from his hungry belly.  
  
 He prayed Kagome would be back soon before all that was left of him was a skeleton.  
  
 **Ding-dong!  
**  
 "Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked as he got up and ran to the door...only to find a young man wearing some kind of red shirt and a red cap, and he was holding a couple of flat boxes...and all he could do was gape in surprise as he stared at the half-demon's ears, which drooped in disappointment.  
  
 "...You're not Kagome," Inuyasha muttered in irritation, but the young man seemed too distracted by his ears to speak.  
  
 "Oh, goodness!!" Atsuko cried as she gently pulled Inuyasha back. "I'm sorry about that! He tends to get to the door before I can." She then pulled out her coin purse. "Uh...how much is that, again?"  
  
 "Uh...ahem...that'll be 800 yen," the pizza delivery boy said, prompting Atsuko to hand him some yen notes before she took the pizza boxes.  
  
 "Thank you so much," Atsuko said as she closed the door, leaving the young man to ponder on just one thing.  
  
 "...Did that guy have dog ears?"  
  


XXX

 

 Atsuko sat down on the couch, setting the pizza boxes on the table.  
  
 "That buy one, get one free coupon sure came in handy," she said before she opened them both up, revealing two hot, cheesy pepperoni pizzas. She took in a big inhale before she sighed, then picked up a slice for herself, the stringy cheese stretching as she lifted it to her mouth and then took a bite, wiping her fingers a bit on her napkin. As she ate, Inuyasha blinked at her, watching in curiosity...and then his eyes fell on the pizza.  
  
 It sure smelled good...and judging by the look on Atsuko's face, it must be tasty, too.  
  
 **Guuurrrrrrrrggllle...!!  
**  
 Inuyasha tensed, wrapping his arms around his stomach while Atsuko looked in his direction.  
  
 "Oh, are you hungry, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
 "...A little," Inuyasha muttered, feeling his pride dwindling. The last thing he wanted was for his stomach to growl in front of the woman he deemed his second mother, who smiled at him with a look of understanding.  
  
 "Do you want some pizza, sweetheart?" she asked.  
  
 "What's pizza?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "It's a food that was made in a foreign land called Italy," said Atsuko. "I didn't feel like cooking, so I decided to order some pizza, instead. You're more than welcome to have some if you're hungry, dear."  
  
 Inuyasha glanced down at the pizza, again, and licked his lips as his stomach made another deep growl. It wasn't ramen, but with the way his stomach was practically roaring at him, he guessed he couldn't afford to be picky. Besides, Kagome could always buy some more ramen, right?  
  
 The hungry half-demon picked up a slice, being careful not to let the toppings fall off from the pizza. Then, after carefully sniffing it, he took a bite...and almost instantly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he savored the taste.  
  
 "Do you like it?" Atsuko asked, prompting Inuyasha to nod his head. "Well, that's good. You can help yourself to the rest, but make sure you leave some for Kagome when she comes home."  
  
 With that, she took another slice for herself, leaving Inuyasha to eat his meal in peace.  
  


XXX

 

 "I'm home!"  
  
 "Welcome back, Kagome!"  
  
 Kagome sighed as she took off her shoes and walked into the living room...only to stop and gape in shock at the sight that laid before her: there were two pizza boxes, one empty and thrown on the floor and the other containing just one slice of pepperoni pizza...and strewn on the couch was her favorite half-demon, snoring away with his mouth gaping open. His mouth, hands, and his Fire Rat haori were stained with marinara sauce and he had a hand resting on his slightly stuffed tummy. Kagome snorted, trying to stifle her laughter while her mother walked by.  
  
 "Umm...what happened here?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "Well, long story short," Atsuko began, "Inuyasha discovered something he likes just as much as instant ramen."  
  
 Kagome walked over to him, being careful not to wake him up. He did look rather peaceful, not to mention satisfied. Sure, he made a mess but she was willing to look past that, for now. That's when she noticed the last slice of pizza in the box, causing her to smile.  
  
 "Well...at least he saved me one," Kagome said as she took the slice in her hand. It was a little cold and the cheese was congealed, but she didn't mind. As she took a bite, she looked over at Inuyasha, who continued snoring.  
  
 One thing was for certain: it looked like he found a new favorite food.  
  


XXX

 

 In Feudal Japan...  
  
 "Hey, Kagome...can I have some of that 'pizza' stuff, again?"  
  
 Kagome only sighed in exasperation as Inuyasha stared at her, expectantly while Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stood behind, blinking perplexity.  
  
 "...You think you can settle for ramen?" Kagome asked.


End file.
